


Temptations and Affairs

by hep



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cheating, Eventual Happy Ending, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 32,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hep/pseuds/hep
Summary: In This AU Ian is having an affair with an older business man. He moves to canada to be closer to him where he meets his new roomate Mickey.





	1. Chapter 1

As Ian lunged his baggage down setting it on the floor beneath him, he took in his surroundings. He didn't know what he was expecting exactly. He had been to Toronto a few times before with Barry, however embarrassed he was to admit it, even to himself, Ian had been so swept up in the allure of the wealthy older man he hadn't really taken the city in.  
The previous trips to one of Canada's busiest cities were a blur from the older man's personal plane to his modern Penthouse in the financial district. They would fuck, eat at only the best restaurants in the area then fly back home. As far as restaurants went Ian was partial to Canoe, the swanky eatery sat on the 54thfloor of the TD bank tower they served a Dill Pickle Martini that Barry insisted he tried, the redhead found himself shocked to enjoy the drink as much as the sweeping views of the city and lake all around them. 

 

On those trips he was seeing the bustling Toronto landscape from high above the city streets he was now fumbling around on. The redhead Double checked his new address before finding a cab out of the line up of yellow and red cars waiting to take travelers to their destinations.  
" 65 Bremner blvd. " Ian said to the cabbie as he settled in with his luggage, trying not to feel hurt that Barry didn't offer a car as transport. As he took in the scenery and half listened to the cab driver tell him all about the august heat wave Ian found himself lost in thoughts of Barry's reaction to him taking the year long position here, the old man seemed almost disinterested in the announcement. While Ian knew their " arrangement" was just that and not a relationship he had at least hoped for some enthusiasm, that they would no longer be a plane ride away. 

After roughly 40min in traffic they pulled up to Ian's temporary new home Residence of Maple Leaf Square. The building seemed nice probably 50 floors situated in between high-rises and restaurants. He took rummaged through his pockets for his Canadian money to pay the driver, 'monopoly money' he thought to himself as he looked at the many colors with the almost plastic feel, just one more thing he had to get used to with his big move. 

Ian would be sharing his two-bedroom apartment with another associate of the coffee company, Barry's company, whom he had yet to meet. He didn't know if the man would be home in the middle of the day on a Sunday so he searched for the key he had been sent in his moving pkg weeks prior. After laying a quiet knock on the door, he let himself in. 

The apartment was small, he thought he remembered being told it would be 700 sq ft. It had one tiny kitchen, a small living area complete with a nice black leather couch, flat screen hanging on the wall and a small desk with a lap tops. It wasn't a large space nothing like Barry's penthouse, more like his bathroom, but it was a lot better than his old room in Chicago shared with 2 other Gallagher boys. He dropped his bags walking directly to the tiny balcony through the sliding glass door off the living rooms. The city was loud below him, everyone seeming in a rush to get one place or another, the smell of the lake only slightly wafted over the smell of car engines and what he assumed was the street meat all along the city pathways. It didn't seem much different then Chicago, when he looked at it, he was different though. This wasn't home, the realization had Ian feeling somewhat like there was a target on his back, as if everyone could see he didn't belong he shook the feeling, and stepped off the balcony ready to find what would be his bedroom. 

The first room the redhead found down the hall had a small chalk board sign hanging on the door that read " Mickey's room. Keep out", friendly Ian shook his head as he opened the room next to that one. It was tiny but clean, with beige walls, a double bed with a black wrought iron head board and a small dresser. He saw the headboard and immediately imagined Barry tied to it. His lover wouldn't be into that though, the man was older but far more vanilla then Ian had hoped when they began the affair. He had heard humors of the older gentleman's many sexual interludes throughout the years, so when he showed interest in the redhead the assumption was that the sex would be mind-blowing. Something about Barry had blown his mind in a way, why else would Ian be miles from his childhood home interjecting himself in the man's home country? It wasn't the sex though that was fine he had no complaints. Ian had denied the idea that it was the money, the attention from someone so powerful or the secret of the affair that had hooked him, but if he was even being a little bit honest with himself the day he signed the transfer papers he knew it was probably all of those things. 

 

After unpacking what little things he brought with him, some clothes a couple pictures of siblings and his laptop, Ian found himself suddenly tired from his journey. Not that the flight was long, it was just under 2hrs nonstop, with no issues at all. It was the week of goodbyes leading up to his departure that had been exhausting. Fi was none too happy about his leaving the family for a year, still she did her big sister duties by making sure he had a party to end all parties before he left. She knew this salary would be life changing for her brother, she also had her suspicions about his love life all though they never talked about it. She wasn't stupid he had been ushered home in a town car numerous times, not to mention weekends away, as concerned and curious as Ian knew she was he wasn't offering up his affair with his millionaire married boss for anything, and she wasn't asking. 

 

As his exhaustion took over the redhead found himself dozing in and out of consciousness with thoughts of his first meeting with Barry. He had stayed late looking over sales reports in his cubicle when he heard the booming voice on behind him.  
" You’re here late, Gallagher, is it?" Barry was dressed to the nines as he always was, grey pinstripe suit fitted to his thin build. He was cloaked in a musky cologne that could be smelled throughout the building whenever the grey-haired man would enter it. He had sparkling green eyes much like Ian and steely stare.  
" Yeah, Sorry mister Reynolds"  
" Barry. Please."  
" Ok. Barry. Sorry I had work to finish up. I was just heading to the L "  
"Don't apologize for working son" it was a sweet laugh. " and don't take the L let me give you a ride. My car is waiting out front. "  
Although the man had a wife and kids, it was an unspoken truth around the business that he had taste for young men, so when the hand reached Ian's thigh in the backseat of the black town car it was hardly a surprise. Barry suggested they go back to his place in a tone that was more authoritative then he had ever heard the man be in the office. So, Ian gave in to temptation nodding his response and licking his lips. Older rich men had always been a weakness of his. That evening was 6 mths ago. The two men would meet a couple times a month when the Coffee chain owner would come to the Chicago offices for work. The dates were always luxurious, filled with romance, and anything Ian's heart desired.  
The Business man had been more then generous with his money, allowing Ian to make use of his Chicago hotel room for the entire night after each visit, complete with full room service. The two men shared spa services, in room massages that always ended in Ian giving the man a full-service blow job, where he would call Ian baby, and son repeatedly as he came. Hard. Sometimes the pet names would wear on the redhead although he couldn't pinpoint why. Barry was in his early 60's, it would be natural to call a 26yr old Ian son, even when Ian had openly grimaced at the term.  
Over all the arrangement was working, Ian justified the affair by reminding himself often, that he wasn't the first young man the older gentleman had taken up with and he wouldn't be the last. There was no way his wife didn't know, and she still stayed. That was how Ian would rationalize it to himself. 

 

Ian came to when there was a loud slam of a door from inside the apartment. He gave a big stretch with a yawn as he rose to his feet.  
When he made his way to the living room he knocking on the living room wall making his presence known. It appeared that his new roommate was in the kitchen. As the third knock landed the other man rounded the galley style kitchen wall to face the redhead head on.  
" Uh hi. You must be Mickey" Ian offered his hand in a friendly shake.  
" Yeah. Ian, I take it" The shake was firm and quick. Mickey had tattooed knuckles, broad shoulders and crystal clear blue eyes that locked right into Ian's green ones.  
" How was the flight?" It was almost a mumble but Ian appreciated the shorter man was trying to make small talk to ease the awkwardness of the situation.  
" Fine. Short." As he searched for more to say his stomach did the talking for him letting out a loud grumble. In his excitement he had forgotten to eat anything after his morning pop tart.  
" Hungry? Gunna assume you don't know where to eat eh?"  
" Yeah. Not to be a pain but if you could just direct to, anything, " he laughed. " anything at all I would appreciate it. " he looked at the clock on his phone realizing it was somehow almost 6. He must have slept right through lunch. His new roommate gave a small laugh, then put something back into the freezer.  
"yeah, your gunna go wander around the city looking or food on your own are ya? " he raised an expressive eyebrow at the idea like Ian was the craziest man alive. The redhead taking in his accent as he did.  
" You from Chicago?"  
"once upon a time, sure. " he ran a thumb against his lip clearly giving things some thought. " you a burger guy, Gallagher?"  
He was. 

 

After Mickey took a few minutes to change out of his work attire of black dress shirt and nicely pressed slate grey dress pants, he came back to a starving Ian in a Tank and dark wash jeans. The dress shirt he had on previously had unjustly hidden his natural stocky build. Mickey was fit, not overly muscular but obviously in good shape. He carried himself well too, his stomach looked tight through the ribs of his tank, his back thick. Ian was instantly attracted to the man, even if he knew he was never acting on it. On top of his physical appeal Mickey seemed to sway as he walked an almost cocky confidence evident as they made their way into a cab, the movements were definitely a turn on. 

" I wouldn’t usually cab this, but you sound fucking hungry. I always forget to eat when I fly. "  
Ian nodded.  
" Yeah it's been a long day you know. So where in Chicago are you from"  
Mickey just laughed off the question as the car stopped, he paid the driver and they made their way into the Burgers Priest.  
" Best burgers in town, man I swear" The burger joint was small, only a few tables for sitting but most people that lined up were walking out with their bags of food. " How hungry, are you? Up for the Vatican? "  
Ian raised his eyes to the menu, the Vatican City was two patties sandwiched between two grilled cheese sandwiches, fuck if that didn't sound good. Mickey smiled, laughing with his head back as Ian gave a nod of confirmation at the description big burger.  
" I think I like you already Gallagher. " he turned to the man behind the counter " two Vatican cities and two cokes " Ian nodded his approval offering up his monopoly money only to have it waved off by the shorter man. 

 

When Ian found himself applying for the position open in Toronto he had been taken aback by the company's insistence he have a roommate. It's not like he wasn't used to room sharing, but that was just the thing, he wasn't really looking forward to sharing his space with yet another person. Also, it was in the back of his head how him and Barry couldn't possibly hook up if he a roommate and surely Barry's wife would be in their penthouse most of the time. They had only been there when she was travelling. He had assumed they would get together more often with him being in Toronto not less often, but no way could a roommate know about their affair. So, Ian wasn't much looking forward to this interloper into his life but so far Mickey was a pleasant surprise. He knew weather he was being vague about it or not, he was a hometown Chicago boy, that was kind of comforting in itself. The brunette was friendly seemed smart and honestly not too hard on the eyes either. Not that the redhead was trying to notice but the way the other man would subconsciously like his pouty lips was enough to catch his dicks attention every time. He would have to learn to ignore that if living with the man for the next year was going to work for either of them. 

" wanna walk back, its about 20 minutes?" Mickey asked tossing their garbage into the bins outside of the restaurant. The food had been amazing, he could tell why Mickey loved it but Ian's stomach felt so heavy after all those carbs a walk would be nice.  
" Yeah. Give me a chance to see, uh home now I guess" 

They walked almost in silence, Mickey pointing out coffee places, breakfast joints and street meat along the way. In could only make mention of the few restaurants Barry had taken him to. The stocky brunette was so personable and easy-going Ian felt at home with him. He felt himself relaxing into the city. As they made their way into the building Mickey's phone went off, he decided to stay outside and take it motioning for the redhead to head on in without him.  
As he made it in the apartment, Ian also received a call, his was from Barry. 

" Hey there, wasn't sure if I would hear from you" Ian answered happy to see he had been remembered.  
" Just wanted to check in on you son." Ian rolled his eyes at the last word " make sure you got settled in alright"  
" I'm good. Roommate took me for a burger, flight went we-'  
" Roommate? I had thought there was a chance at a single."  
"mm no. Tessa said it wasn't possible. Sorry" he didn't know why he was apologizing he didn't own the company.  
" Alright. Alright … Yeah yeah coming" the older gentleman was obviously distracted talking to someone else rather than Ian.  
" Will I see you later?" It was a whisper as his roommate had returned to the apartment giving him a nod.  
" No" he let out a loud laugh " I'm in Chicago for the next two weeks. How about that huh?"  
Ian didn't respond. He didn't know how to.  
" I will arrange something when I am back, son. " and with that the business man hung up, his disinterest in Ian leaving him slightly pained, but he was used to it. Barry was busy, he was powerful and that was part of the allure so this treatment was par for the course as far as Ian was concerned. 

 

When the call had ended Mickey was laying on the couch watching some food network competition show.  
He suddenly noticed Ian's presence again raking in the tall man, and then looking at the space he was taking up on the couch.  
" Sorry been living alone awhile " he went to a seated position. " you can change this. " he motioned to the show as Ian took a seat.  
" Nah its good. So, uh we work together right, like we're on the same accounts and everything?"  
" Yeah tomorrow we start. I will be showing you around, for the day get ya caught up. It's easy shit. I know you know your stuff, should be good. " He was nursing a beer, eyes fixed on the screen.  
" Can I steal one of those?" He gestured to the beer.  
" Yeah man fridge. Look if we 're gunna live and work together like an old married couple we need to real comfortable together no?"  
Ian nodded swallowing down some of his beer as he returned himself to the couch.  
" Fridge is open, just buy what you want so will I and we can work it out. Company pays the housing but we got bills we can split out, sound good? "  
" Sounds good. " Ian was increasingly comfortable on the worn couch. This could work. 

As they hours passed by the conversation became slightly friendlier, Mickey still wasn't giving up info on his Chicago roots but he listed off a love of Segal movies, Cooking shows and a serious sweet tooth. Note to self, don't steal his snickers bar.  
" What about girlfriends? Got any I should know about, that you know spend time around here?" Ian asked curiously.  
" Yeah about as many as you have Gallagher" there was a small laugh then another big eyebrow raises. Ian was taken aback by two things, 1. Mickey was gay his gaydar had totally failed him and 2. Somehow Mickey's Gaydar was on point when it came to Ian. Impressive.  
" How did you....?" Ian began to trail off.  
"Nothing you did. Not really" this got a curious tilt of a redhead.  
" It's not subtle dude." Mickey eyed Ian's phone as he got up and started walking towards the hallway " You moving here from Chicago, only restaurants you knew are super expensive, the whisper while on the phone call." he was looking at Ian pointedly. 

" Oh" gulp.  
" Don't worry about it. Time for bed though man, early morning yeah?" Mickey was almost into this room when he added. " You're not the first. " 

 

That final sentence was said with such an odd inference Ian couldn't quite place it.


	2. Chapter 2

Roughly 3 months after Ian's first night with Barry (and 3 before his big move) he finally got the nerve to ask the older man about "others". They were just entering the hotel in Chicago after an expensive dinner out, Barry had already begun undressing Ian when he stopped his hands from unbuttoning the dress shirt he had on taking a step back and regarding the man carefully.   
" How many?"   
" Hmm"   
" Like me. How many have there been?"   
" Ian. Why are we having this discussion. Are you a virgin? "   
The redhead sent out an annoyed sigh.   
" Well, then since you're not a virgin, should I start asking for numbers? Names? '   
" That’s not the same thing. Your married. I work for you. And I guess I donno I wanna know how many are just like me"   
"Ian" the older man touched his face softly. " none are just like you. Why's it got to be like that. What we have is a special thing, you know that. Don't let things of the past worry you none. Ok. "   
" And your wife, should I let her worry me some? Does she know? Do you love her" he continued backing away from the man's touch much to his annoyance?   
" I love my wife. We are very happy. This " the older man gestured between them " helps me be a better husband. Yes, there's been a few before you. I am not giving numbers. There have and I won't pretend to be some saint, but what you do outside of this room and our time together is your business I just expect the same. Ok? " With that he stepped closer to the younger man once more, this time earning himself a kiss. Barry was smooth when he needed to be, it was how he had made so much money, no doubt. Ian was satisfied with the answers he had received. 

 

For the 3 months that followed Ian never again spoke about the other man's wife or his other lovers, current or past as they may be. When dates were cancelled due to unforeseen circumstances Barry would always make it up to him with lavish gifts, expensive whiskeys, a gold chain, a new laptop, there was no price point to high, Ian relished in the money and the attention more than he ever thought he would. He was embarrassed by the way the expensive gifts wooed him. He stopped complaining about the nights the older man would leave him waiting with no call or leave the minute they stopped having sex because he was late for a meeting. Over all Ian was happy but He had thought maybe he could get more from the man, more of a relationship status perhaps if he took the work transfer. He didn’t know what he was expecting really, Barry had never hinted to them being exclusive or him every leaving his wife. Yet here Ian was in Toronto, ready to start his first day at his new office. 

 

" Hey " Mickey called as Ian was climbing out of the shower, " you a coffee drinker?'   
" Absolutely "   
" We'll stop at Timmies on the way yeah?" Mickey was doing up the buttons at his sleeves adjusting his dress shirt Looking in the full-length mirror that hung in front of his bed as Ian walked by, trying not to notice how good the man looked once again. 

After grabbing two coffees the men arrived at the glass high-rise building their offices were in only minutes away from the apartment. Mickey pressed the button for the 22nd floor as soon as the jammed their selves into a packed elevator. Ian found his stomach flip, first day nerves finally taking over. He knew his job, he was going to help get the coffee into the local market. He was analyzing sales, and with the help of Mickey they would be scouting stores to get the product sold in. Barry had already expanded to the states, and other countries, it was an odd business move, they were almost more popular out of Canada then they were in it. So now they wanted to take over their own province. It was the main goal for the next year that Ian would be there. Ian shook his head when the fact hit him that the two men whose job it was to sell the coffee to Canadians were both from Chicago. 

As he walked into the large floor it was all grey cubicles, glass offices and white floors. Mickey pointed out the break room, the bathrooms then last where the two of them would work, in adjacent cubicles. The office was almost identical to the Chicago offices, instantly making Ian feel at ease. 

" Milkovich you bring fresh meat?" A woman's voice came from behind Ian as he was setting his things down on his desk.   
" Cora, Jesus give the man time to settle in before you're up his ass, eh?" The brunette responded no malice to his tone.   
" I'm Cora since this asshole isn't polite enough to introduce us" mickey just shook his head at her.   
Cora was tiny, no more than 100lbs soaking wet Ian would have guessed, she had jet black hair and a large peony shoulder tattoo that he could only make out half of under her short-sleeved polka dot shirt dress. She looked like a pin up girl from the 50's, kind of like a living doll. Ian found he had the urge to just pick up this adorable person and put her in his pocket. She even had the most adorable dimples to finish off the whole look, making Ian smile.   
" Ian Gallagher. From the Chicago office " they exchanged a warm hand shake.   
" Over there" She pointed to the right where an older man with white hair sat giving a wave " you got Richard. Then behind you " ian turned to see young man who looked to be about Ian's age with bleach blond hair in a skin-tight dress shirt so his biceps were almost breaking loose " that's Cael, He's a bitch " Cael gave her an unapologetic finger in response.   
" We tend to work together, we'll be helping out with of the accounts you're working on. We also tend to drink together. " She looked directly at Mickey who was expertly ignored her, staring at his loading laptop,   
" When we can get this grumpy ass out, that is. " she added. Ian laughed as he drank his coffee waiting to get into the correct file.   
" So we'll see you Friday night, Ian? You and grumpy ass, get your drink on? Huh Mick? Can't let the roommate go out alone "   
" Fuck fine. I can't leave the poor guy with you assholes." He waved her away. " Now let us work huh?" 

 

Work went well, Ian fit right in with Mickey's crowd and the work was straight forward, exactly what he did in Chicago.   
People began exiting the floor from around 4pm on, Mickey and Ian had decided to pack it up closer to 5. The crowd in front of the elevators was large full of people untying ties and removing heels, ready to end the day. When they piled in Mickey pulled Ian's wrist to be sure they would stuff their way in. The two men ended up pressed together in the back-right corner. Ian's height had his mouth almost kissing the back of mickey's head while his groin was pressed up against the top of the shorter man's round ass. He tried to ignore the unfortunate appendage placement but there was nothing that could be done once biology took over. Suddenly it was unbearably hot, he could feel the sweat dripping from his palms. With each floor as more people got in, they became more entwined with each other. Soon Ian's body betrayed him completely as he felt himself get hard right against Mickeys upper thigh. The brunette instinctively licked his lips as he snuck a peek up at the redhead whose face was now a bright shade of crimson, Mickey just shrugged easily as they made it to the ground floor and unpacked like sardines being let out of the jar. 

During the walk home they said nothing, though he could feel blue eyes taking him in every few minutes. Ian tried to ignore the glances, as he was sure it was just a reaction to the hardon incident in the elevator. Ian tried to shake the embarrassment off. He began rationalizing it, Mickey knew he was gay, and he owns a mirror so he must be aware of what he looks like. The attraction was only natural no reason to make it a thing. Ian shook his head, he had been so lost in thought he almost missed it when they arrived at the apartment. 

Ian decided to check out the indoor pool, choosing to give his roommate some space after almost humping his leg, It was the least he could do. He changed into some shorts and made his way to the fitness facility the building came equipped with. Ian took pride in his form, He ran a few days a week and hit the gym regularly at home so he was excited to learn of the amenities provided to them. As he swam he thought about how Barry hadn't even checked in on his first day and he didn't really expect him to, but it would have been nice. It was becoming increasingly evident that Ian had moved with more expectations that he may have admitted even to himself. It had only been 6 months, 2 –3 dates a month, yet Ian had moved here on some romantic inclination that the older man might take him more seriously if he was closer. As wiped the water from his head he let out a deep breath. What was he thinking? Not that the move was bad, even if things with Barry fizzled out it was a lot of money, and a chance to be on his own, no other Gallagher's to care for. Ian had never had that before. Plus, him and Barry weren't anything near exclusive, he could fuck whoever he wanted, in a foreign country, well it wasn't like Canada seemed foreign really but it wasn't home. 

As Ian returned to the apartment, still a little wet he decided to keep his shirt off. When the door closed he nodded to Mickey who was sipping a beer on the couch eyes wide at the wet man, before him. The brunette quickly averted his gaze, choosing to fix them onto the food network as his face turned a pale pink.   
Ian slyly smiled at the man's blatant unease with his naked torso, 'payback asshole' he thought to himself.   
Ian made his way to his room grabbing a fresh shirt and jeans.   
" Wanna order in tonight? " Mickey questioned as he heard Ian exit his room. He was going through pamphlets. " Pizza?"   
" Yeah sure " Ian sat on the couch, dangerously close to the other man as he listened to him order, large pepperoni and sausage with extra cheese, Ian smiled at the order. Spot on. 

 

Their legs touched ever so slightly sending shock waves through Ian's body as they drank beer and ate pizza, he was unsure if the fire he felt was one-sided, but he knew he liked it. The game of subtly flirting was fun for him. Mickey smiled almost shyly when Ian would make a lame joke, their hands grazing each other's almost tickling finger tips as they raised and lowered beer bottles.   
" So why don't you talk about Chicago "   
Mickey laughed heartedly.   
" Night Gallagher" he dipped his head has he raised himself up off the couch, a rough hand lingering on Ian's upper thigh then pressing down in a soft squeeze as he made his exit. Mickey was for sure playing this game too and playing it well. Ian felt his dick twitch at the touch. As he watched the man walk away exchanging a lingering look until Ian's phone went off. Mickey turned his head at the sound of the ring and shook it slightly as he continued his decent to his room.   
" Hey Fi" Ian was still looking towards the empty hall when he answered the call, subsequently adjusting himself. 

 

As the week rounded out Ian was ready for drinks on Friday. He tried to cool the fire between him and Mickey by spending nights the gym or the pool and they stood on opposite sides of elevators most days. As it turned out most of Friday was spent working with Cora, Mickey was out of town meeting contacts that him and Ian were to visit the following week. It was good to get a little space from the flirting game they were currently playing. He knew actually acting on sleeping with your roommate was a bad idea. Also, Mickey had seemed to know about Barry and he was pretty sure sleeping with the boss was a turn off. He did enjoy the flirting though, the would rub legs, take long looks at one another not to mention, Mickey's lip biting was hotter to Ian than some blow jobs he had been given over the years. Maybe it wasn't on purpose but Ian suspected it was, they would be sitting talking during the night then out of nowhere the brunette would dip his head slightly licking at his pouty lip then bite at it, the action had his roommate hard in an instant the kind of hard that was difficult to hide in his gym shorts. He could swear it was pay back for him sauntering around shirtless and wet after working out. 

" So Ian, who did you leave behind back home? Girlfriend? Boyfriend? Bunch of little ginger kids?" Cora pried.   
" No to all of that. " He couldn't help but laugh at his adorable coworker. He could see himself being close with Cora, she was always wired even though he never saw her indulge in caffeine like everyone else, the energy was infectious. Ian just assumed it was a natural sugar rush from being that sweet.   
" You ready to get your drink on tonight? Maybe pick up a girl... or a guy??? " She raised her eyebrows high in question.   
" Guy. " he gave a small smile.   
" Dammit. I lost the pool" she gave a mock finger snap, then began packing up her desk.   
" Sorry Cor" He gave a teasing laugh.   
" Tell Mick we'll be at Pravda around 10 ok? See ya tonight Hot stuff" and she was gone. 

 

Barry hadn't called Ian since his first day in Toronto, Ian almost laughed at himself for expecting the phone to ring on his way home. Screw that shit, he was going out tonight. When the redhead made it home the apartment was empty he assumed Mickey had been stuck in meetings. He changed into his swim shorts and made his way to the pool. You would assume that right after work the pool would be full of people swimming the stress of the day away but Ian had found for the week he had been there it had remained relatively empty. So, when Ian opened the door to see another swimmer he was slightly taken aback and when he saw a half-naked dripping wet insanely hot roommate his breath hitched in his throat. 

" Hey man. Got out early, work already done?" Mickey called lifted himself out of the water, reaching for this towel.   
" Yeah. " Ian cleared his throat trying to avert his eyes from the lucky pools of water engulfing the other man's perfect body.   
" Cora say where they wanna meet up tonight? Better be somewhere I can pick up. That bitch drags us to the worst shit holes sometimes. Need to double wrap it to fuck anyone in them" he gave a chuckle looking back at the still gaping man behind him.   
" Umm Gallagher" he was nodding his head expectantly.   
" Yeah, sorry" Ian licked his lips sighing at his absentmindedness " Uh, she said Pravda? At ten"   
" Ah cool. You'll like it. Do you drink Vodka? cause it’s a Vodka bar."   
" I drink anything. Vodka's good. "   
" Ok man, have your swim. I will order some food up, Chinese?"   
Ian just nodded his approval and dove in, Mickey giving a sly stare at his ass as he left. 

 

" Mickey! Ian!" Cora gave the pair each an exuberant hug as they walked to the booth she had commandeered for the coworkers. Pravda Vodka bar was a Russian themed bar draped in red. It was dimly lit, leading to a very sultry almost sexy atmosphere. Cora was in a black betty boop style pin up dress, with thick red lip stain. Cael, Richard and a couple other coworkers were huddled in the booth sipping fancy looking martinis. Mickey gave quick head nods and pats to shoulders as way to say hello to his coworkers then made his way to the bar Ian in tow. 

" Shots? Then we order some of those pussy martini's" Ian nodded in agreement.   
" Two Johnny Blacks" Mickey tapped on the bar getting the bartenders attention, as Ian's eyes took in the dark atmosphere around them. When he was handed his shot Ian instinctively knocked it into Mickey's glass as a form of cheers.   
" To the first week" they shared a smile. They downed their shots, Mickey's ending in him licking his lips the way his roommate was now equal parts hated and loved watching him do. Ian shook off his arousal as he searched the martini menu.   
They ordered two martinis with names they couldn't pronounce, and waited as the bartender went to work then made their way back to their friends. 

As the night went on the Cael was focused on picking up a young man a booth over from them. Mickey offered to be his wing man, getting up to go talk up his coworker. As the brunette leaned over the table across from theirs's it didn't get past Cora how Ian's eyes remained glued to his posterior. She sent a knowing smile, shaking him out of his long gaze. He returned the smile shyly wiping a nervous finger across his eyebrows.   
" He's all yours's Blondie. Got him nice and warmed up for ya. Don't blow it " Mickey teased coming back to the table to push their blond coworker over to his prey.   
Cora was still side eying Ian taking in his every glace at Mickey. Soon, she swung back the rest of her drink " well I am not getting laid tonight" She exclaimed as she slammed the glass to the table almost joyfully " split a cab Richard?" the older man accepted then went to pay the bill.   
Mickey and Cora shared a small hug as she laid into his ear to whisper something just between them. As Ian put his hand out for a shake she flicked her tongue at him, pushing his hand out of the way to flag him with a massive hug, so big he was shocked it could come from such a tiny person.   
" Your hot, single and um you're not the only one" the whisper was hot in his ear with the sound of the blasting music in bar he almost didn't catch it.   
" Later boys!" 

And then there were two. 

" I know I called this a pussy drink but there's a reason James Bond drinks em" Mickey finished off his drink dutifully, placing the glass on the bar.   
" No shit. I might be hammered" Ian grinned.   
" Ready to get outta here?"   
" You asking me back to your place Milkovich?" He flirted, beginning a very dangerous game as they exited the bar.   
Blue eyes took him in very carefully before replying, " that depends. You saying yes?" his lusty tone only topped by the sexiest lip bite yet.   
" Oh, I like Canada. " Ian mused, they laughed as they walked back to the apartment. It was a flirty giggle both men would deny making if ever asked. The air between them was playful, flirtatious. 

 

As they stumbled into the apartment Mickey went to lie on the couch, finding out very quickly that Ian had had the same plan. They landed atop one another, chests flanked together legs tangled, Mickey on top his lips so close to Ian's they were sharing breath. The air between them with now thick sultry, purposeful and tempting. Their eyes were searching waiting for a sign to go for it, Mickey would be the first to move in.


	3. Chapter 3

Mickey inched to press their lips together only to be interrupted when Ian's phone fell from his pocket while ringing.  
The two men jolted a part looking down at the screen.  
BARRY, it lit up. 

" You should get that" suddenly the brunette seemed very sober. He raised himself off his roommate and walked to his room quietly as Ian answered the phone.  
" I have been calling you all night "  
" Hey Barry. I went out with some new friends. You didn't call all week. I wasn't expecting you"  
" Are you cross with me because I was busy" the older man asked in a soothing tone.  
" No. I was just saying I didn't expect a call" as the other man spoke Ian's eyes searched the hall. Maybe it was best Barry had called when he did Ian liked Mickey, He liked him a lot, he was the kind of friend he would need in this strange place. Sleeping with him would complicate things, he needed to play it smart.  
When older man explained that it would be another 3 weeks now that they would see one another, Ian was irritated. Here he was in Canada waiting around for a man who was off traveling the world, and the one other person he wanted to sleep with, he couldn't. Once again stellar life decisions Ian, he muttered to himself as he fell back on the couch and let sleep take him where he was. 

 

The weekend felt short, Ian caught up with family watched some tv and worked out for most of it. Him and Mickey had obviously made some unspoken agreement to not discuss the almost kiss or the phone call, because neither man brought them up. The Monday morning sun hit them as they started out to mickey's car ready for a new week. This week Mickey and Ian were off to schmooze local grocers into selling their coffee. Today they would be headed to the Kitchener Waterloo area only about a 90-min drive away, then later in the week the Niagara area, where Mickey had promised they could stop to see the Falls. Ian had never seen them so he was pretty excited about that. 

 

" So, uh you have our itinerary and all our talking points right Gallagher?" Mickey kinda yelled over the traffic they were stuck in getting to the highway.  
" Yeah everything is ready. So, it this our day? driving then one meeting?"  
"figured we'd do lunch too. If that's cool with you, there is an awesome taco place in Waterloo you gotta check out" Mickey licked his lips then took a drink of his coffee before taking their cut off.  
" You really like food" Ian laughed at him. " how do you eat like that, and look like... " he stopped himself, as he saw a cocky smirk take over the other man's gorgeous face. " fuck off. You know what you look like. "  
Mickey's let out a big belly laugh as he made the redheads cheeks match his hair.  
' Your kind of pretty too ya know" he offered keeping his eyes on the road.  
" Fucking right" Ian grumbled. 

 

Mickey turned on the radio, leading Ian to sing along to every song that came on. He did hand motions practically dancing in his seat while his stoic car mate watched in amazement.  
" Your lucky your pretty, your kind of an idiot " Mickey teased the dancing man as they pulled into Goodness Me, it was a high end organic grocery store that prided itself in the selling mostly organic or locally made/produced products.  
The meeting couldn't have gone better, they met with Astrid, who had long been a fan of the coffee company she signed on the dotted line almost immediately.  
As they pulled into Taco Farm Ian was excited to see Mickey's phone light up, so he could sneak a peek at who was calling the man. So far, he knew nothing of his social life. How could a man this fine have no boyfriend, at least a fuck buddy, Ian had seen no one thus far it was puzzling. Busted on his stealth moves to try and spy who was on it, Mickey gave him a gentle nudge on the shoulder as he pulled his phone away.  
" It's my sister, nosy asshole" no malice to his tone. He declined the call. " she can wait. I am fucking starved. " 

As they sat at in taco farm Mickey ordered them an array of fancy tacos and some Honey lime tequila chicken. Ian had to admit the man really could eat. It was an oddly attractive quality. He also found himself admiring the way the brunette perked up when he talked about food. His mood being so jovial at the sight of their coming tacos Ian decided he would try to pry just a tad.  
" So, no boyfriend? Really?"  
" Nah. Not for me. " He bit happily into his first taco moaning as he devoured it, avocado sauce dripping on his chin. No shame.  
" Hmmm. So never? There has to be a story to that "  
" You wanna get personal Ian, really? Should we discuss you're dating life" It was a pointed glare.  
Ian let out a long sigh shaking his had NO.  
" Eat the food" Mickey gestured to the plates of goodness before them, " its orgasmic I swear and since neither us are getting any right now, let's fuck up some taco's. "  
Mickey had a way with words and a way with ordering too. The tacos were almost as good as the burgers they had had on his first day. They talked for over an hour about how Mickey had wanted to be a chef once but it just didn't work out, he had taken the coffee job to make money for school but found himself distracted or something he kind of glossed over but it ended with him in Canada still working for the coffee company 5 yrs later.  
Ian was impressed with the man the more he spoke. As they started on the drive home he was content to listen to him talk rather than giving him another awesome dance and song show from the passenger side seat, of this Mickey pretended to be happy for the silence. 

 

As they approached the elevator to their apartment Mickey took note of Ian once again checking his phone, the way he did almost every day they arrived home from work.  
As they walked in Mickey took a long breath looked to the floor shook his head and began speaking in a low tone.  
" Don't let him keep you waiting around, Ian" he turned to look his roommate in the eyes. " He's not worth waiting for. " he said honestly.  
It may have been the way Mickey obviously cared about Ian's feelings in that moment or maybe it was the pent up sexual tension but whichever it was, something had the redhead leaning in for a kiss. 

To Ian's astonishment, Mickey backed away from the advance shaking his head lightly to say "no". He only gave a stuttering sigh, then walked to his room without looking back at his very confused roommate. 

 

 

Ian was being a spoiled brat, this he knew as for the next few days after his rejected kiss, he laid the silent treatment on pretty thick. When Mickey would go to open his mouth, the redhead would stop whatever he was doing to walk away. After the first 24hrs the shorter man had seemingly given up trying.  
On the 3rd day Ian was all up in his head thinking about the rejection. Fuck Mickey Milkovich, fuck him for leading Ian on, for being caring and sweet and hot then just backing out of a kiss like that. Fuck him.  
As Ian groused in his head on Thursday evening after his workout he stood shirtless in the kitchen searching for food and a clean dish. It had been 3 days since the other man had turned him down and it was eating at him slowly. He was angrily banging around the small space, re-enacting the whole attempted kiss in his head as Mickey silently watched tv in the Living-room. Then he snapped. 

" What the fuck was that?" Ian suddenly appeared in front of the tv blocking his roommates view purposely.  
"oh, we're talking about this now" Mickey sat up taller on the couch taking in the very displeased man before him.  
" Yeah. We're talking about it right now"  
" Fine" he stood to level the playing fields. " you were about to do a stupid thing and I stopped it"  
" A stupid thing? " Ian was speechless. " A stupid thing. Well fine I guess that's easy for you to say. I guess this doesn't bother you at all. " he gestured between the two of them. " you're not attracted to me, that’s fine but maybe it's a little unfair to be fucking flirting all the time then Mickey, huh? "  
Mickey stood silently, closing his eyes for a moment before moving himself just close enough to trail finger tips over Ian's cut torso.  
" Not attracted to you?" it was quiet " you think this shit does nothing to me?" His fingers pressed down harder into sweaty skin as he opened his eyes bit on his lip and looked up at the astonished man. Ian could barely catch his breath under the touch.  
" I didn't back away because I wasn't into you Ian, let's be honest here we've been dancing around it for almost 2 weeks now' He removed his hand and stepped away. " I backed away, because it was the right thing to do. We live together, we work together, and I won't even mention that you obviously skipped countries for another man" He looked at his roommate knowingly, as he continued to walk away this time towards his room.  
" I did the smart thing Ian. I know you know that." 

Unfortunately, he did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger description of a panic attack.  
> Also short non descriptive sex with someone other than mickey. fair warning. I try my best to gloss over it. 
> 
> In this AU Ian isn't bipolar. He does have panic attacks though.

Friday was a new day, today they were going to Niagara Falls. Ian was excited, Mickey laughed at his grinning face as they got into the car.  
" You know it's just water, right?  
" You have no sense of wonder Milkovich. It’s a great wonder of the world. It's supposed to be beautiful, romantic" Ian's sense of wonder was all over his face, his smile so infectious Mickey's face lit up at the sight of him. From there the tension of the night before lifted, the men couldn't deny they had a great friendly chemistry about them if they just let the rest of it go. Ian once again put on a song and dance show from his seat, trying to get Mickey to clap in tune as they sat in traffic, he was doing no such thing.  
As they pulled into the grocery store offices in the tiny town of Queenston roughly a 15min drive from the falls, Ian's phone rang. He motioned for Mickey to wait just 1min while he took it. The brunette took the opportunity to have a smoke.  
" Barry HI. I'm working"  
" Oh, ok son, just wanted to hear your voice let you know I can sneak away later in the week. I could get us a room at any hotel you like near your apartment. We can do whatever your little heart desires for the entire weekend. I also have a few things for you" the statement had Ian's eyes rolling, more gifts weren't what he needed.  
" Yeah I will pick a hotel later. Can't wait to see you" he hung up before the older man could even reply. He did want to see Barry, he missed him but he was just adjusting to his new life and he was feeling rather distracted by other things. He Jogged up to Mickey as the man was tossing his cigarette butt to the ground and nodding his readiness to get the job started. 

The offices they found themselves in were small, quaint even, the building was made of stone, the furnishing were all antiques, Ian smiled fondly at old timey look of the room. It was like stepping back in time. As they had drove through Queenston the scenery had been gorgeous, rich lands of grass and hill tops some of the roads made of dirt. They passed many wineries on the way, Ian wasn't a small-town guy by nature but being there he began to see the appeal.  
Despite the evident charm of his surroundings the redhead became increasingly aware that he was to lead the charge in this meeting the longer they sat in wait. His knees shook in anticipation. He hadn't done this before, not that he wasn't charming in his own right but he never sold anything in his life. Mickey may have been a quiet man but watching him work, especially nailing a pitch to a store was like magic. Ian didn't know if he could deliver.  
As if sensing his roommate's trepidation Mickey put a hand on a shaking knee.  
" Ian" he whispered looking up at him earnestly from his seat " you got this. OK. I've read your work. I know your file, you aren't here for any other reason than you being fucking amazing at your job. Ok?"  
The redhead let out a long-relieved sigh then got his bearings about him. When they went into the meeting room he was cool as a cucumber, everyone in the room was taken in by his suaveness, including Mickey who gave a wink as the papers were being signed. 

 

"Niagara Falls here we come" Ian shouted as they drove along the escarpment towards one of the wonders of the world. The drive was stunning, they were surrounding by water on one side, beautiful parks and green spaces on the other side. Mickey kept stealing glances at a joyful childlike Ian as he drove them to Clifton hill. He parked the car at paid parking garage, so they could walk down the hill full of tourist attractions, each place brighter than the next. He watched Ian's eyes go wide as they passed haunted houses and wax museums galore. Finally, they were there covered in a light mist blowing over from the rushing heaps of water.  
" So, Gallagher? What do you think"  
" It's amazing Mick" Ian was in awe of the grandness of it all. Suddenly standing there so close to something so powerful his problems seemed insignificant, and inexplicably Barry became less powerful in his mind. " thank you for doing this, I know it's just water to you"  
As Ian looked over at his friend he couldn't help but notice the look of awe on his gorgeous face.  
" It's actually kinda cool. "  
They stood staring at the water for a long time just taking in the view. 

 

The drive home was spent in a stated silence, they ordered McDonalds drive thru chatted lightly about the they deal made sharing sweet congratulatory smiles along the way. 

As Ian made his way to his bed that night he was truly happy. He had a good friend and coworker in Mickey. A friend was something he would need if he was going to make it a year without his family, whom he was starting to miss badly. He decided to send Fi all the pictures he had taken of his touristy day out. 

 

The week passed by in the blink of an eye, the idea of how fast things were going had Ian yearning to take in more of his new home. He hadn't really seen much of Toronto , so he asked If Barry would take him sightseeing on Saturday. The older man was due in town later this evening and they were to meet at the Hilton Ian had selected. Ian was overjoyed when Barry had agreed to take him out to see the city.  
Just as the redhead was looking over some city guide pamphlets Cora tossed her small frame next to his in the break room.  
"going out on the town? "  
" Hey Cor. Yeah old friend is gunna show me around. See the CN tower, and shit like that. I keep walking by all this stuff I need to take it in before I'm gone " He grinned wide at her.  
" Sounds about right. " the girl obviously had something on her mind as she side-eyed Ian.  
" Yes Cor?"  
" So you and Mickey?" She waved her eyebrows while making a crude hand gestured with her index finger going into a circle of two of her other fingers.  
Ian brought her hand down as he laughed lightly in embarrassment.  
" No. NO. " He gave a stern look. " we're friends. That’s it. "  
" Oh come the fuck on. How can you not be hitting that? I saw the way you looked at that ass "  
"well, yes. I did, but no nothing happened. Strictly platonic"  
"idiots I tell ya" she sighed leaving the table. As she swung the door to the break room open Ian got a good look at Mickey talking to someone in the hallway. Maybe they were idiots, maybe they should just go for it, but the risk wasn’t worth taking. He needed a friend and it sort of seemed like Mickey did too. 

 

 

As soon as they checked in, Barry was on Ian grabbing at the fabric of his pants urgently.  
" I missed you" he breathed huskily.  
Barry had brought Ian expensive chocolates from one of his trips, and a gold watch, he would never wear. Ian for his part pretended to be pleased with the gifts. All he really wanted from the man was the Saturday he was promised.  
"Missed you too" Ian laid a small kiss to the older man's lips than pushed him to the bed. 

Not ten minutes post orgasm Barry began thumbing his phone. Ian took the opportunity to get his pamphlets out and show the man all he had planned for their day together. He waited as his lover took a few calls, then called for room service.  
" SO, I want to start out at the CN tower, like I have seen it but I want to go up. Then maybe, I know its lame Bar, but the aquarium is right next to it, and it could be fun "  
The older man just stared at him inquiringly.  
" Ian what are we talking about? "  
" Tomorrow, you and I sightseeing" He stated plainly, his stomach suddenly beginning to sink.  
" OH. I'm sorry" room service knocked at that moment so Barry signed for it, then presented food to a now pouting Ian. " I have to leave in 2 hours, for at least a week son. Can't do it. "  
" WHY DID YOU EVEN COME?"  
" Ian calm down. I missed you, that’s why I came. "  
" You missed fucking me"  
"don’t be dramatic. I missed you" He patted Ian's cheek as he hastily got dressed. " you know I hate it when you're mad at me. I will make it up to you. You have the room for night. " 

 

And then he was gone. 

 

Ian tossed the room service to the ground, tears starting to well in his eyes. He wasn't staying there, the huge suite felt dirty. He felt dirty. He began breathing harder and harder. He needed out of there, he left the gifts the older man had brought turned on his heels and exiting the big empty room.  
Soon he was back at his apartment, he quickly passed by Mickey who was primping himself in his full-length mirror with his bedroom door open.  
" Hey thought you were busy for the night" His roommate called out fairly certain the redhead hadn't even heard him speak. " Uh I have a date. Hope its not a problem if we come back here?" He asked getting no response. 

 

Ian flew himself on his bed as his breath became too hard and too fast for his chest to keep up with he felt the tears streaming down his face as he tried to calm his beating heart down. It felt like the room was spinning, like there wasn't enough air getting to his lungs and he may collapse right then.  
"Ian" the sound of Mickey's voice was seemed distant through the cloudiness of his head and the loudness of his labored breath. " IAN, are you OK?"  
"fine" he breathed weakly.  
The door closed as he tried to settle himself unable to get a grip on the dizziness or the breathing. After only a minute or two he heard rustling behind him on the bed then felt a warm hand wrap around his chest while a strong body flanked against his back essentially putting them in a spooning position.  
" I got you Ian. Just breath. " Mickey said gently " can you feel my breath?" Their back and chest were lined up perfectly so Ian could feel the other man's breaths as he took them in slow and deep. He began to mimic the motions. Slow and deep.  
" That’s it Ian. Slow. I got you" Mickey locked their fingers as Ian began to relax into it. Mickey then laid a gentle soothing kiss to his friend's shoulders. They lied wrapped in each other's embrace for what felt like hours. Ian felt so safe and so protected he was unwilling to let the other man go.  
Mickey could feel he was needed so he didn't dare move.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot shorter then they have been. It just needed to be its own chapter. 
> 
> We get into Mickey's POV here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

As Mickey stuttered awake early the next morning he cautiously untangled himself from a sleeping Ian.   
The brunette let out a stuttering yawn as he heard a loud knock on his door.   
"Coming!"   
" GOOD MORNING Milkovich!" Cora jumped into the apparent with an almost irrigating burst of energy.   
She handed him a huge coffee, then sat a second one on the kitchen counter.   
" Ian here? I brought him coffee and THESE" it was an exuberant shout.   
There were free passes for tourist destination in Toronto now scattered on the counter next to Ian's coffee.   
'Hes still sleeping. What's this exactly?" Mickey questioned while taking a sip of his coffee.   
" Ian wanted to go sight-seeing today, said an old friend was going to show him around" that earned her an eye roll and some form of muttering under his breath from Mickey.   
" So, I thought he could use these. He wasn't answering his phone and I was just meeting friends for breakfast anyways. " She gave a sweet kiss to Mickey's cheek before leaving as quickly as she came. 

 

Mickey looked over the pamphlets then eyed Ian's room, putting together what had happened. He let out a deep sigh. Mickey knew this story all too well. He hated that Barry was still pulling this shit and that he was pulling it on someone like his singing dancing bighearted roommate just devastated the brunette. 

His feelings for the redhead were all wrong. He knew that. He knew that going on his date last night would have been the smarter decision rather than holding the man he couldn't have, all night long. He knew watching his stunning sleeping form was nothing but sweet torture. Mickey wasn't a stupid man he figured out what Ian was doing in Canada the day he arrived. Barry had a type, young naive, and gorgeous. It was clear to Mickey from the get go that the redhead had no idea what he had gotten himself into. He was so caught him in the romance of things he had actually believed the older man would take him to all this touristy shit, after fucking him. Mickey shook his head at the thought. He remembered being that caught up, he remembered it well. Somehow it hurt more watching Ian go through it then it did when it was him. Ian had a childlike appeal. Of course, Ian wanted to go to the aquarium, the CN tower, and the hockey hall of fame, he was essentially a 12 yr old in a Calvin Klein's model's body. 

 

Mickey ran his hand over red hair gently nudging the other man awake.   
" Good morning. Feeling Better?"   
" Yeah" ian nodded wiping sleep from his eyes. " umm thanks for.."   
Mickey waved him off.   
" If we're going to do all this shit we need to get up. Cora brought you this" he gestured to the coffee and the free passes. Ian looked up confused.   
" Mick you don't have to.." He was waved off again.   
" Don’t wanna hear it Gallagher. Drink your coffee, make yourself pretty we have a town to paint red" He gave a mischievous wink making the redhead smile sweetly. 

 

Mickey was suddenly feeling anxious about the day, so he did what he always did when nerves got the better of him, he cooked. He thought he may have company for breakfast this morning so he had bought all the fixen's for stuffed French toast. Since he had cancelled his date to comfort Ian, he might as well make the redhead his signature breakfasts. The feel of the whisk in his hand was somehow calming, he loved the motions that went along with cooking. The cracking of the eggs the slicing of the crusty the bread, the stirring of the egg mixture it all helped to sooth the brunette into a calm state no matter how worked up he was. And he was worked up, He had been trying to keep a safe distance from Ian since the kissing incident now he was about to spend the day with him after sleeping cuddled up next to him, Stupid Mickey, stupid stupid stupid, he chided himself. 

 

" That smells amazing" a freshly showered Ian approached the kitchen. " Did you order breakfast"   
" No" Mickey laughed " I made it, French toast in rosemary parm egg batter stuffed with double smoked bacon turkey breast and Havarti.   
Ian inhaled the breakfast as Mickey looked on very pleased by his reaction to the food.   
" Good?"   
" Good? MY GOD MIck that was the best thing I have ever had in my mouth"   
" I've heard that before" he teased with a flick of his eyebrows.   
"fuck you" Ian blushed shaking his head. 

 

They arrived at the Tower mid-afternoon as the skies were parting letting the sun shine down on them as they looked wide eyed at the massive landscape before them. There were buildings and water galore, it was all so overwhelming from that high up. Mickey spent more time watching Ian's reaction to it all then he did actually taking in the views. The other man's view of the world just gave him a warm feeling. There had never been a time that Mickey was that easy going that free with himself, He may have been naive with Barry but he was still hard. He got out of it quicker then he assumed Ian would, Mickey could handle that kind of manipulation and he was used to people letting him down, this redhead looked prime for an emotional break down if this treatment continued. The thought shook Mickey to his core. 

 

As they reached the ground again Ian was grinning ear to ear looking over all the pictures he had taken to show his family back home. He was following Mickey mindlessly when they stopped only about half a block away at the doors to Ripley's aquarium.   
" You want to go in the aquarium Mick? Filled with screaming kids and hundreds of people?" He looked at the shorter man with questionable nod.   
" No. You do" He said earnestly. " let's go"   
The line was long and filled with screaming kids but at least they didn’t pay, Cora's passes took care of that. Once inside Ian's childlike side appeared again OOOO'ing and AWWWing at every bright colored fish they saw, and they saw a lot. Once in the dark tunnels they were shockingly almost alone, most of the kids choosing to run ahead of them as the two men took their time. When a Shark appeared right over Ian's head he instinctively grabbed onto Mickey's hand, the other man locking their fingers together with ease. They walk hand in hand through the rest of the aquarium, pulling each other from tank to tank, taking pictures making a note to send them to Fiona and the kids. 

 

Their hands unlocked as they left the aquarium to grab some Beer and play some arcade games at The Rec Room. it was basically large arcade for adults complete with a massive bar. It was full of business men and hipsters alike playing games like air hockey just dance and even classics such as pack man while they downed beers and nibbled on chicken wings. The men sat enjoying some drinks talking about their day so far until Ian had to excuse himself to find the bathroom. 

 

When Mickey's phone rang he decided to take it.   
"Mandy?"   
" Where the fuck are you its fucking loud?"   
" Bar, arcade.... Kind of both. It's cool actually you'd like it. What do you need? "   
"What do I need? " her annoyance evident in her tone. " I am checking up on you hermit. Did you have a good time on the date? Or find an excuse to cancel, again" he could hear her eye-roll loud and clear.   
" Yes, I cancelled the date last night, but something important came up" he had to shout to get his voice above the noises of the games be played all around.   
" You had a date last night?" Ian was suddenly behind him; his face was lowered in a frown.   
" Mands I gotta go' Mickey hung up quickly motioning for Ian to take his seat.   
" You had a date last night. But you stayed with me because I was a mess" Ian repeated quietly, the place was way too loud to have this discussion. Mickey didn't reply, he instead put some money on the counter gesturing for Ian to follow him out the door.   
" Look let's take a little walk and talk ok" Mickey offered trying to search Ian's face.   
"nothing to talk about. My little freak out ruined your night" Mickey just shook his head at this friend then guided his steps to where he wanted to go.   
" Not even. OK my sister has been bugging me to get out forever now. I made the mistake of telling her this guy hit on me. I wasn't even that interested. It's not a big thing" 

 

Ian looked like he was about to burst into tears, so when they got near the water's edge Mickey found a bench under a shady tree so they could sit.   
It was nearing 8pm now, but the sun was still hot, as they watched boats leave the dock. They were looking onto the ferry's that went to the Toronto Islands. It was a gorgeous spot, Ian looked gorgeous in it. 

" I'm sorry I ruined your date." He mumbled quietly.   
"Ian you’re my friend. You didn’t ruin anything. I wanted to be there. I'm here if you want to ….. Talk. You know about anything" although he was sincere the words were mumbled. Mickey didn't know if he could talk about Barry with Ian. He just knew his increasing feelings for the man had him wanting to protect him in any way he could.   
They stayed at the docks for hours watching the boats go by, Ian's head resting comfortably on Mickey's shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tagged this slow burn, so ya'll can't be mad at me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also this will be the last update for at least 2 days. Sorry!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

As mid-September approached Barry began sending gift after gift, fruit baskets, video gaming systems (Mickey happily kept) tons and tons of jewelry. Ian still wasn't having it. When was the man going to learn that Ian wanted his time not his money. Maybe it was time to move on altogether. He was meeting the older man in a little over an hour to talk things through. 

The more a slow lonely mid Saturday afternoon crawled by in the empty apartment Ian couldn't help but notice Mickey's absence. They had easily become the best of friends over the last month and a half. He knew the mans every move. So where was he on a Saturday afternoon that he hadn't told Ian about.  
The question was about to be answered as the brunette came stomping into the apartment throwing his wallet to the floor. 

" Fuck YOU MOTHERFUCKER"  
Ian flinched a little at the proclamation.  
" Hey man sorry, thought you'd be working out" Mickey was ripping a nice dress shirt off leaving him only in a tight white tank top, and opening a beer from the fridge quicker than he had ever seen the man do anything.  
" Mick?"  
" I was at the bank trying to work out my credit and some accounts. I've been trying to save up for … It doesn't matter. I've got debt up my ass. I send money to my sister to help with her and her kid after she finally left her abusive ass ex. I help out my bonehead brother and after that I am fucking broke. " He downed the beer bottle like water tossing the empty bottle into the sink.  
" Uh I have to head out in a minute you save some beer for me and we call yell about shit together a little later OK?"  
Mickey nodded his confirmation. 

 

When the town car arrived for Ian, he was shocked to find Barry dressed casually, in jeans and a t shirt. He had never really seen the man out of his suit.  
" Barry, we need to talk"  
" Not now we don't I have a surprise for you" the thin man stated with a grin, leaning in for a kiss that was quickly rejected.  
"no, we need to talk.... where are going" he asked questioningly as the car was headed out of town.  
" You wanted to see the city, right? Well I happened to rent a copter just for you. You can see all of the city you want"  
Ian was so astonished by the man's gesture, he didn't say anything for the rest of the ride. The redhead wasn't exactly wooed by it, clearly Barry still wasn't understanding what Ian wanted. He did seem to be trying though and as Ian looked over the city in the private helicopter he couldn't help but be wowed by the views. He was still unsure of his relationship with the man, he was confused about a lot of things as the copter began to sway Ian just felt sicker. He motioned for Barry to get out of the way but he couldn't move fast enough Ian's vomit landing firmly on his legs.  
"Jesus Christ " the man yelled. " Pedro take us down please"  
" Sorry" Ian frowned.  
"don’t worry about it, son. Guess that ends the make-up kissing portion huh." Ian just shrugged as they returned to the car. He didn’t remember saying they were making up. He didn't say much though the whole date had him feeling very uncertain about things and the only thought that stayed in his mind as a way to calm him down was of Mickey. He yearned to be at home with Mickey downing beers and watching the food networks. He wanted to hear about his money troubles and try to make them better, he wanted to hold him, kiss him, although he knew he shouldn't. He couldn't deny the helicopter had been a sweet offering on the older mans' part but maybe it just wasn't enough anymore. Ian's stomach troubles were likely about a lot more than the swaying of the flying vehicle. He was feeling suffocated by the situation. Before being struck with another panic attack he decided to do a little self-care. 

" Barry " the car was almost to Ian's apartment when he got the courage to speak.  
" I think we need to put the brakes on this. " It was a quiet but firm tone.  
" Put the brakes on us Ian?" The wealthy man was obviously taken aback by the statement.  
" Yes. It's not something you did. I just need to step away from it. I am still adjusting to the city, to the country" he let out a small laugh " I miss my family and I just feel pulled in a million places right now. Can you understand that?" He asked earnestly, searching the man for any reaction.  
" Yes. I can. We can end it if that’s what you need" Ian was relieved. "thats what I need"  
As the redhead began to exit the car he felt the other man grab his wrist.  
" That doesn't mean I won't still try sometimes. You know, to see if you are ready for us again in the future. Can't blame an old man for trying" Ian just nodded. 

 

 

As Ian entered the apartment Mickey was lying on the couch eyes fixed on the tv with a beer in his hand, he tipped the bottle to say hello. Ian went straight to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash out his still vomit tasting mouth. Much better. When he returned, Mickey had already opened him a beer the smell of the drink was wafting through the air.  
" How much have you drunk?"  
" Three, four?" He held up two fingers.  
Ian laughed settling into the couch next to his clearly buzzed roommate eyes fixed on the tv, when without warning the brunette turned placing his bottle on the floor looking at Ian salaciously.  
" You're so hot" he mewled.  
" Your drunk"  
" Maybe but that doesn't make you less hot." He licked his lips spinning his body so he was almost sitting on the other man's lap until Ian pushed away slightly leaning all the way back on the couch trying to avoid touching his roommate as best he could.  
"Mickey" Ian whispered as the determined man climbed fully onto his lap. " Mickey what are you doing?"  
The brunette licked at his lips wantonly then dipped down to suck at his roommate's neck. It was soft at first then became harder as he moved lower licking slowly towards his collar bone. Ian shuddered below him, before he worked up the will power to push him away.  
" Mickey. You don't want to do this. " he breathed. Despite his chivalry, Ian was fully hard at this point watching with lustful eyes as Mickey removed his tank then went back to attacking his neck.  
"Fuck. " Ian breathed again. "being drunk doesn't make you less hot either"  
" I'm not that drunk Gallagh.. ugh" Ian let out a sigh. He Grabbed the brunette by the shoulders looking him in those amazing blue eyes.  
" I can't do this, not like this. Not now. OK. Let's get you to bed. "  
" Fuck fine whatever" Mickey groused on his way to his room. Ian tucked him in, the yawning man quickly snuggling into the blankets and closing his eyes. " I would have sucked your dick so hard" he groaned out before falling promptly to sleep.  
Ian just stood in the room a few minutes mouth gaping open fighting the urge to wake Mickey up and shove his dick in his mouth. Even though he would never do it, fuck he had a serious case of blue balls. Least he could do is jerk off to the image of Mickey sucking him off. 

 

 

" Hey I need you!" Mickey's voice was desperate in a loud determined whisper, taking Cora off guard as she heated her lunch up in the empty break room.  
"Mickey, I am not helping you move a body." She deadpanned.  
Mickey just furrowed his brow.  
" OK. Where's the body? "  
"COOOORA" He gave a stern whispered yell through getting teeth.  
" Wow murder face. You know you are one pale, scary, sexy little dude sometimes''  
Mickey let out a long-labored sigh steeling his glare at his coworker.  
" Oooook Mickey, what is it?" 

"it's about Ian" he started, her eyes got wide.  
"YES SEX I KNEW IT" She practically exploded into his arms and shouted.  
" SHHHHH you daft woman." He closed the door before anyone heard her. " there was no sex. I kissed him on the neck sort of. I was drunk. "  
"a kiss. You interrupted my lunch, in a hissy fit, for a. kiss"  
"Cora this is important"  
" NO its not. You go back home and fuck that big beautiful ginger, then come to me with details. That’s when it gets important" she stated in a mock stern tone " and I mean DE TAILS" she winked.  
"Are you gunna help me or not?" Mickey was quickly losing patience with his friend.  
" Help you with what?" She asked honestly " he's hot, you're hot. Go be hot together and maybe take pictures for your curious friends" 

Mickey shot her a middle finger before beginning again.  
"you get that Ian moved here for Barry right?" The question had Cora choking on her quinoa then shaking her head no.  
"yeah. You get me now? He's here on some romantic idea of him and our fucking boss'  
" And you're ex-lover"  
Mickey grimaced at the word.  
" Does that dude have gold lined pubes or something?" She mused, " I don't get it. I mean he's got a different hot guy in every city, not to mention like a million illegitimate kids running around. Plus, he's married. That grey gargoyle slays more ass then should be physically possible at this age."  
" The extra kids are a rumor as far as I know"  
"yeah it's also a rumor he fucks young guys.... " she retorted sarcastically.  
"ok, back to my problem"  
" The hot roommate problem?" she giggled as he nodded in reply. " you know I saw a movie that started that way once" there was a deep belly laugh.  
" You are of no help " Mickey lifted his hands in the air out of exasperation as he started to leave the room.  
" OMG forget pictures please god take a video of that shit" 

 

A Little later in the day Mickey felt his office chair being pulled back towards Cora's cubicle just as Ian walked off to the bathrooms.  
" What Cor?" Mickey looked down the halls anxiously.  
" Look if you are determined to not make all my sexual roommate fantasies come true, then date someone else."  
"what?"  
" Your sitting around your house with a hard on for the man living in it. Best thing you can do is to get your dick in someone else." She said pointedly " I have a whole line up of guys just waiting to get a little taste of ya Milkovich. I've told you before, just say the word."  
Mickey gnawed his inner cheek, maybe this daft woman had a point.  
"Yeah. Ok. Set something up and text me? " She just nodded, " I am gunna take off for the day tell Ian for me eh?" 

 

 

When 5 O'clock hit Mickey was nowhere to be found, Ian was clearly perplexed by his absence as the redhead packed up for the day.  
" He went home early" Cora offered, gesturing for Ian to walk with her.  
" Oh. Seems I've been kinda missing him all day. Think that might be on purpose." They entered a surprisingly empty elevator.  
" Why would that be on purpose" She asked, although she already knew.  
" Nothing... I mean" Ian's eyes darted around as they exited to the ground floor.  
" Something may have happened but he was drunk and I don't know. I sort of want it to happen again but I don't know where his heads at and now he's avoiding me" Ian rambled off.  
Cora rolled her eyes.  
"Man, if you boys could just talk to each other and not to me that would be great" she spit out quickly before realizing she may have given up a little too much information.  
" Us boys? Like as in Mickey talked to you?" Ian grabbed the petite girls arm and pulled her closer as he searched her face.  
" I. Am. Not. Saying that" she looked only at the tile floors below them.  
" Cora. Did Mickey say anything about me, to you? Is he still into me? Does he remember kissing me last night?"  
" I have to go. " She backed away quickly " talk to your roommate. "  
Ian just stood in place letting himself get deeper in thought.  
" If you like him Ian, maybe show him k?" She added before escaping out the front doors. 

 

Show him. Show him. Show him. Ian thought to himself as he wandered the streets. Ian couldn't stop thinking about Mickey shirtless draping his hard body all over him the night before, and the feel of his wet hot mouth. Fuck. Combing all that hotness with the sweet tender friend who went sightseeing with him without even being asked. The man who held him through a panic attack. Jesus. As people rushed by on the busy city streets Ian was hit with feeling after feeling for the man he lived with. Mickey was perfect, he had been so caught up in Barry bullshit he almost let the fact that Mickey was perfect slip right by him.  
Show him. Ok. Fuck it he was going to do it. 

 

" Hey you got home late. " Mickey yelled from as Ian walked in lugging bags of food and a small box in his hands.  
" Yeah I had some stuff to pick....." He stopped mid-sentence as his roommate entered the kitchen dressed in a tight black dress shirt and some tight booty hugging dark wash jeans, his hair slicked back smelling like heaven.  
" You look.... wow" a shocked Ian gulped at the sight.  
"yeah? " the shorter man's face went a little pink at the obvious gaze. " thanks. I got a date. Hey did you pick up Banh Mi Boys, Kimchi fries? Man, that’s my favorite!"  
" I know. Did you say a date?" Ian tried to hide his disappointment.  
"Uh yeah. Guess you get all the fries to yourself. " he tried to ignore the way the other man had deflated. " see ya" 

"see ya"


	7. Chapter 7

" The boy I like is on a date with someone else" Ian whined into the phone.  
" Ian?"  
" Yes Ian. Jesus keep up, I am inside my head over here"  
"ummm well hello."  
"Hi" Ian calmed himself sinking further into the comfy couch hoping against hope his sister could make it better.  
" So this.. Boy. You are dating him, sleeping with him?" She asked hesitantly trying to get a handle for the situation.  
" No"  
"no to both?"  
"yes. No to both"  
" Ok. So does he know how you feel?"  
" NO.. I donno . FUCK Fi, you're supposed to fix it or some shit not ask me a million questions"  
"Look sweet face. I don't know what I'm doing what I'm doing, have you seen my life choices." She let out a long sigh. " You need to tell this guy how you feel"  
"what if he doesn't feel the same way?" Ian sulked, Mickey was on a date. If Mickey felt the same he wouldn't be on a date. Fuck.  
" Well then he doesn't and you don't want him anyway because he would have awful taste in men" She teased warmly.  
" Its nice to hear from you big sis"  
"you too, but I gotta run to work. Just tell him how you feel, ok" 

 

Ian spent an lengthy amount of time checking the time on his phone. When 11 pm rolled around (meaning Mickey had in fact been gone for 3hours and 11 minutes, not that he was counting) he found himself anxiously showering, then pacing his bedroom floor marking circles in the carpet. 11 pm, what could they be doing that late, that’s sex hour he thought to himself. Oh my GOD. Ian's mind went numb, their having sex, Mickey and some guy he was sure was an asshole were having sex. Anything else you do on a date happens long before 11 pm. Unless this guy was a slow eater or Mickey was taking him to all of his favorite places to eat, OH GOD what if he was? This asshole guy was getting the Mickey food tour the idea of that was somehow worse then them having sex. Fuck this guy, Ian's mind screamed. As he heard the main door open and close his emotions went in overdrive from extremely happy because Mickey was home at sex hour to almost sickly anxious because he could not be alone.  
Ian lied on his bed, trying to listen for voices not wanting to appear eager or risk seeing his roommate with this man who was surely an asshole. He lasted exactly 4 minutes. 

 

The hall was quiet, he could only hear rustling in the fridge.  
"hey"  
"holy fuck!" Mickey jumped back. " I thought you were asleep" he caught his breath, then grabbed two beers handing Ian one.  
" Sorry. I thought I would see how your date was" He drank his beer steeling his nerves for the answer.  
" Fine. Nothing major. He chose the restaurant and it sucked " he stuck out his tongue for good measure. " but uh we have another date on Saturday"  
Hmm Ian just nodded.  
" Iron chef is starting wanna turn it on?"  
The settled on the couch for the night. Ian not being brave enough to take his sisters advice. Not yet. 

 

Cora was having a loft party on Saturday. Ian decided to work out then go over by himself, Mickey was on his date the thought of it had Ian running on the treadmill for over an hour. So, when he finally showed up at his coworkers he was a little more than fashionably late. The loft was 25 min cab ride, Mickey would have taken the subway but Ian still wasn't that savvy getting around the city on his own.  
The redhead had decided to dress up for the party trying on dozens of fitted shirts and only his nicest jeans that hugged his slender ass tightly. He wanted to get laid. He needed to get laid. The sexual tension in the apartment was unbearable and sex with Barry had never been all that great, so he was looking to hit something, hard. In the back of his mind he was hoping somehow, he would end the night with a certain brunette but he didn’t even know if Mickey would be bringing his date to Cora's and if he did, he would still be on a date with another man. The thought had the redhead pouting as he exited the car. 

 

The loft Cora shared with 4 roommates, all men, was a large open space with thin partitions as walls to separate rooms. It was packed with people drinking, talking, dancing some openly making out on the many couches and bean bag chairs spread throughout the open space. The sight had Ian thinking of Mickey sucking on his neck a few nights before, he instinctively touched at the small spot above his collar bone that the brunette had left a tender purple mark a few days earlier. 

 

"IAN!!" His petite friend found him through a sea of people while he was trying to locate a beer.  
" Hey Cor. " he leaned in for a powerful hug. " You got any beer in this place?"  
" You sound just like Mickey" she teased grabbing his wrist leading him to the make shift bar filled with coolers of brightly colored alcohol and much to Ian's pleasure some beer.  
" Mickey is here?"  
" Yeah" Cora pointed over to a corner where his roommate and some tall beautiful black man were huddled closely drinking and smoking together. " Him and Anthony got here like an hour ago" 

She suddenly stopped talking to look at Ian.  
He couldn't stop staring. Anthony was gorgeous, and Mickey looked into the guy. His blue eyes were fixed on his dates face like he was saying only the most important words ever. Guy must have been some sort of genius to get Mickey's attention like, he was a beautiful genius.  
"hey Cor" Ian finally peeled his eyes away " Why don't we get me laid huh? Aren't a couple of your roommate's gay?"  
" But I thought you were fucking Barry" she hummed absentmindedly. The redhead quickly pulled her to a quiet corner.  
" What? "  
" Oh, I wasn't supposed to know that. I should drink less" She stated finished the blueberry cooler in her hand.  
" Mickey told you. Fuck." He ran his hands through his hair. " look I was. I am not anymore. I ended it"  
Suddenly they were interrupted by some of Cora's friends dragging her away to dance in the middle of the room. Ian chose to hold up the wall nursing his beer, taking in the sights around him when he felt a gaze burning into his skin from the other side of the room. Sure enough crystal blue eyes had locked onto green.  
Mickey gave a sly smile and a tip of his beer in Ian's direction. He was alone, his date must have wandered to the bathroom. Ian made his way over, on his way he took note of the tight green polo hugging the shorter man's broad shoulders, as well as the form fitting black jeans that could barely contain his strong thighs. He licked his lips at the thought of how sweaty his roommates body must be in all those clothes. How much he must want to get out them, maybe Ian could help him with the undressing he must desperately want to do. Fuck. 

 

" Hey you. Crazy scene huh?"  
" Yeah Cora has some interesting friends" Mickey shook his head at the crowd around them.  
" So, look about the other night when you were drinking" Ian began only to be caught off guard by Anthony's return. The intruder chooses to stand dangerously close to Mickey, earning him a green eyed glare.  
" Um Ian " Mickey obviously noting the death stare " this is Anthony. Anthony my roommate Ian"  
They didn't shake hands just nodded heads.  
" Well I am going to go meet some of Cor's crazy friends. Have a good night you two" Ian said trying to seem sincere.  
He hated every step he made as he made his way to the other side of the room again to try and make small talk with anyone else. 

 

As an hour pushed by, Ian found his eyes shifting to Mickey and Anthony even when he tried his best to avoid looking. Each time he did Mickey seemed to catch him, so he quickly averted his eyes trying to play it cool.  
As the night went on things got even more insane at the party. The music was so loud, some techno dj was spinning in the corner. The lights were off, only glow sticks and the odd lighter lighting the way. The room was so hot with people most had taken their shirts off, sweaty bodies covered in glitter glistened everywhere.  
Ian's looks towards Mickey were getting longer too, the more he drank the less he cared about who the other man was with he just wanted to see him. It seemed like the feeling was mutual, when he could focus his gaze across the dancing crowd to his roommate he would catch him looking hard in Ian's direction, until eventually they weren't diverting their eyes at all anymore. They were just exchanging long lustful looks as everyone danced around them. Mickey would lick his lips, wipe his thumb along his eyebrows nervously while raking his eyes all over Ian's body. Ian would return the erotic flirtation with a sultry lip bit of his own fixating his gaze so he knew the other man would feel his neediness from across the room. 

 

" Hey your new" someone snapped him out of his roommate eye fucking games.  
It was a handsome preppy looking blond guy, Cora wasn't far behind him giving Ian the " go for it " eye.  
" Hi, Ian" He said politely enough, just trying to keep his attention on the guy in front of him and not fade back into Mickey's sultry gaze. This guy my be in interested in him and he was probably not on a date. So, he was worth maybe giving some attention too. The plan after all, was to get laid. Not to flirt with the one guy he couldn't have. 

 

Who the fuck is that, Mickey thought as he saw the blond talking to Ian. Anthony was yammering on about something. He didn't know. He didn't even know why Cora had set him up with this guy, he was alright to look at but dumb as rocks. Then she had insisted he bring the guy to this party when she knew Ian would be here. What was that girl thinking? Speaking of Cora, he should find her and get some information.  
" Hey Anthony, I gotta go find Cor for a min. You stay here ok"  
"sure" as Mickey turned to leave, Anthony was already glued onto someone else's ear, sucker Mickey thought as he walked away.  
Mickey kept a close eye on Ian and Blondie. Fuck. Ian looked good like a goddamn snack. He knew exactly how to highlight every inch of that stunning body it was like he was cut from glass. So, chiseled so hard, it was making Mickey hard from across the room. Finally, the brunette found the petite little ball buster he was looking for. 

"Cora! Need to talk you" he grabbed her pulling her petite frame towards the bathroom. Yanking the door open he shoved her in then locked it behind them.  
" WOW murder face again" she mused as he turned to face her.  
" Who the fuck is … " he cut himself off to look at her bathroom. It was huge much like a locker room 3 shower stalls a massive slate counter with 3 sinks. He found himself curiously thumbing through one of the many baskets on the counter. It was filled with condoms, candy, various pills, sex toys bondage straps, massage oils and lube. " do you live in the play boy mansion?"  
" Oh, stop it, we're young and we have fun" she giggled so innocently he couldn't connect her to the basket of sexual party favors in her bathroom.  
" Ok what the fuck ever. Anyways who is that Ian is talking to? Some douche bag is hitting on him?"  
"oooo jealousy is HOT on you" She mewled.  
" Not jealous. That dude should know he's taken, that’s all"  
" No, he's not. " she stated plainly going through the basket finally finding a condom and snaking it into her back pocket.  
"what do you mean he's not I told you, he's with .. "  
"Barry, I know, but he's not now. He already told me he ended it "  
KNOCK KNOCK  
Party goers were angrily knocking on the door so Cora opened it, leaving a stunned Mickey to zombie walk out back into the party his mind clouded with the words he had just heard. 

 

" AFTER AFTER AFTER PATRY AT DASH"S" some hipster in a man bun announced clearing the room of nearly everyone in a matter of minutes.  
Cora was ushering people out the door handing them little pieces of paper with directions on the way out. Soon, she came up behind Ian who was alone emptying his bottle in the sink, giving him a big squeeze "not a love match with Nick huh?"  
" No. Sorry. He's cute and all but pretty sure he's straight" his coworker only gave a sly smile as she followed his eyes over to Mickey who was alone cleaning up discarded bottles not paying any attention to the word around him.  
"hmm right. Must have slipped my mind. Well I am out to Dash's you can stay the night if you don’t wanna hall ass back your you place. "  
" Nah thanks babe just gunna go wash up in your massive bathroom try and get some of this glitter off me, then head back to my bed. Alone. " he pouted teasingly as he walked towards the bathroom. 

 

"night Mick, Anthony gone already?" Cora gave him a big hug.  
" Yeah, no offense but that one's a little bit dead behind the ears hun. We have nothing in common"  
" Huh. Imagine that..." She shrugged almost knowingly, " I am going to the after party your welcome to stay" she bellowed, " you should probably go wash up though your covered in sweat and shit.' 

As she left he looked down at his shirt, fuck she was right. 

 

As Mickey entered the bathroom his eyes met with Ian's who was shirtless dripping with water over one of the bathroom sinks.  
Neither man spoke each breathing deep just staring for a min, then the redhead pressed forward moving Mickey's back up against the door snaking a hand behind the shorter man and locking it. The air felt thick, hot and loaded with need.  
Neither man went in first, their mouths meeting in the middle, hands cupping the back of neck yearning to get closer. The kiss was rough instantly, teeth clashing tongues fighting for space. As Ian grabbed Mickey's bottom lip between his teeth and clamped down the shorter man let out a deep stuttered moan. The sound had the redhead hungrily grabbing at the other man's belt as he continued to kiss along his mouth neck then jaw, he let the pants fall, not even realizing Mickey had been simultaneously working on releasing him from his own.  
"fuck Mick" Ian backed away just far enough to look into the shorter man's eyes and whisper harshly. " This is gunna be quick. I'm sorry I just want you so bad"  
Mickey nodded in agreement. " it's ok. Me too" he pulled him in for another harsh kiss, this time trailing his hands down rock-hard abs, surprised when Ian pulled away.  
" I don't I don' have anything, fuck."  
"the bowl" Mickey breathed out not wanting to untangle his hands from the exploring they were doing down Ian's cut torso.  
"what?"  
" The bowl Ian. " he pointed to the counter behind them. Ian could only grin when he saw the sex paraphilia. He pulled out a condom and lube giving his head a small shake at the discovery. Then quickly snapped back into his aroused stated when he saw Mickey had already removed his boxers, and made his way over to him.  
"fuck I want you."  
"get the fuck in me"  
Ian slicked up a finger before he harshly shoved Mickey so he his stomach flat against the bathroom counter, the roughness of the movements only had the brunette smiling wide as he gripped the sink to steady himself. The taller man began peppering kissing down his thick back as he pushed one finger into his tight hole, earning the redhead a guttural groan. The prep was hard and fast 1 finger quickly became three, soon the sound of the condom tearing had Mickey biting his lips hard in anticipation.  
"this is gunna be hard and fast. You good" Ian breath in his ear, as he rubbed the head of his cock against Mickeys tight asshole.  
"yeah I’m good " it was said in a shaky breath that became a whimper as Ian pushed in roughly gripping Mickey's throat for leverage.  
The redhead kept one strong hand on the brunette's jugular, the other hand tight on his hip angling him up to almost a standing position as he railed into him, nailing his prostate with every thrust.  
"fuck Ian. Shit" Mickey could barely get the words out, he was already leaking everywhere, so hard it was painful. He lowered his hand to his dick as he felt a strong bite on his shoulder.  
"Oh my god" Ian breathed. " fuck I'm gunna cum"  
"do it. Do it. I'm good" Mickey was jerking himself hard, he knew his release was on its way.  
Ian removed the hand from his roommate's throat moving it to tug on dark hair as he groaned his way through his orgasm, watching in the bathroom mirror as streams of white cascaded from Mckey onto the counter in front of him. 

"Jesus Christ" they breathed in unison slouching on to one another. When Ian pulled out, he immediately turned Mickey around for a soft sweet kiss.  
"now that that’s out of the way, I want to get you home" he kisses him sweetly again " and kiss every inch of you. Ok" he asked, quietly searching the other man's face for confirmation.  
"yeah" it was a weak nod " yeah let's go home. I want you in a bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to end this chapter when the bathroom door was locked. But I thought leaving you sex less all weekend would be mean


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably the first time i feel very comfortable with my smut. I actually like this entire chapter, which is rare for me. So i hope you enjoy it.

``````````````

 

 

Where the sex in Cora's stately bathroom had been hurried and needy what followed not long after in Ian's bedroom was far less so. 

 

Gone were the eager rough movements of two men just dying to kill the unbearable sexual tension between them. They were replaced by two almost shy nervous roommates who were equally eager to touch one another just in a much more tender way. Street lights flickered into the dark room highlighting Mickey's pale skin as he stood at the foot of the bed in front of a waiting Ian who could only watch dreamy eyed as the shorter man slowly removed his clothes. A large hand reaching up to lay fingers down his torso and etch along the band of his boxer briefs had Mickey's entire body covering itself in tiny goosebumps. The brunette stripped of his clothes and his emotional armor nerves evident as he crawled on top of Ian ready to give himself over completely to the man who was already down to his boxer's eyes flickering with desire.  
The light that cascaded the room was hitting the cut of his muscles perfectly making Mickey want to trace every inch with his tongue.  
So, he did. Slowly pushing the redhead flat on his back, he began licking along the rough cut of his shoulder , laying soft wet kisses every so often, listening to the taller man moan at the sensation, as he breathed then kissed, then licked then breathed and sucked, soft then hard drawing purple marks out from beneath freckled skin. 

There was no clock placed on the time they spent devouring one another, no fast-paced need to meet the finish line, just a magical moment in time spent melting into to each other's bodies, finding each other's pleasure zones, then visiting them over and over. When Ian switched places, he relished the taste of Mickey's salty skin, he inhaled that intoxicating smell and massaged those delicious thighs the way he had wanted to since they had first met. There was a small chuckle between them when Mickey pushed his way on top again, his hands yearning to explore more, his mouth salivating at the sounds he could get out of the other man.  
Finally, after a long sweet period of teasing the brunette needed to taste more, so he passively worked his way down to the redhead's thighs spreading his legs wider, and smiling when Ian instinctively braced himself for impact by grasping on to the sheets.  
As Mickey swirled his tongue around the head of his roommate's cock, he could hear stifled moans escaping that had him lowering his mouth taking as much of the shaft in as he could. The taste of Ian's excitement was evident in the brunette's cheeks egging him on to open his throat and go deeper, this had the other man practically whimpering below him. So, Mickey continued bobbing up and down up and down, sometimes taking time to breath while licking flat tongued from tip to base, all the while gingerly massaging Ian's balls with his other hand. 

" OH MY GOD"  
Ian bucked his hips, panting. " stop you gotta stop" he looked down to see blue eyes watching him intently, then watched as Mickey released his dick with a pop, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  
" Kiss me" Ian shyly requested motioning for the brunette to come up to his mouth again. When Mickey shifted himself upwards Ian quickly pressed their lips together. This kiss was slow and soft with very little tongue no teeth, so tender, so sweet, neither man wanted it to end. Soon Mickey was on his back again, Ian moving dark hair out of his roommate's face so he could see all of him. Green eyes moved down from blue slowly raking in the lines of the beautiful body below him, each curve, tight muscle, random freckle, the cut of his stomach the tightness of his strong thighs, Ian's eyes were taking it all in and loving every inch. 

" You are so perfect" 

In response to the statement Mickey could only take a hand to Ian's chin pulling him in for another soft kiss. This time when they kissed, large hands spread strong thighs open wide, draping a dry finger around his hole. Without breaking the kiss, Ian reached for the lube on the bedside table slicked up a finger and pressed in, he felt Mickey's approval as he moaned through his lips.  
"Do we need the condom?" Ian breathed into Mickeys ear as he continued to lay kisses all over his face and neck, still working him with wet fingers.  
" I'm clean, I'm.... ahhhh I'm clean" he bit at his lip as Ian's digits rolled circles inside his sensitive hole.  
" Me too. " the redhead used the lube left on his fingers to slick up his leaking cock and then inched his way inside the man keening below him. When he was fully seated both men opened their eyes to look at each other, as the flickering of street lights flashed on their pleasured bliss-ed-out faces. Ian began rocking his hips using one hand for leverage the other holding Mickeys face, as he kissed him through the motions.  
" Harder" Mickey eventually moaned out, Ian yearning to give him what he wanted removed the hand from his face and the one used for leverage, instead raising himself up to his knees gripping Mickeys thighs forcing his legs wider apart, shoving a pillow below his ass to perfect the angle he began thrusting deeper and harder. Over and over. Soon he had the other man's legs in the air on either side of him. He watched lusty eyed as Mickey's eyes rolled into the back of his head, the action making Ian reach over and bite the other man's calf muscle hard, forcing out a pleasured moan. The more gone Mickey became the more Ian wanted to dominate him, play with him, enjoy him, and oh he was enjoying him, he was enjoying it all in a way he never had before.  
'I have to cum., Ian SHIIIIIIT"  
Mickey groaned the redhead jerked him through his release. Ian came almost instantly after, the sight of a fuck-out Mickey easily taking him over the edge. 

They fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms, Mickey nuzzling into Ian's chest warmly. And that’s where he stayed. 

 

When morning hit the curtain that caused the romantic dancing light the night before was far less soothing to blinking tired eyes.  
" FUCK" Mickey groaned. He hit Ian on the leg that was wrapped around his waist. " get up close the curtains. "  
"MMMM ugh" Ian could only mumble and yawn as he rose out of bed shaking the drapery furiously till it closed.  
He plopped himself back in bed, taking note of the gorgeous naked body next to him. The grey comforter had been tossed aside in the hustle to get rid of the blinding light, leaving Mickey's round ass exposed.  
"mmmmm Good morning"  
"shhhhhh"  
" Was talking to your ass, not you"  
The brunette shot him the finger, then rolled over roughly to pull Ian on top of him, laying a kiss to his roommate's mouth.  
"morning" Much to Ian's dismay Mickey found the comforter then covered himself as he raised to a sitting position against the wrought iron headboard.  
" So , you woke up this morning and are thinking.... ?" Ian questioned clearly searching the other mans face.  
" I am fucking hungry" Mickey stated plainly.  
" I fucked you hungry" Ian smirked. "but seriously, are we good?"  
Mickey pulled him in for another sweet kiss " course we are."  
"good. Now about that food. You cooking for me Milkovich?" He wagged his eyebrows.  
"you live here, you know we don't have food in the fucking house right now" he could only laugh at Ian's disappointed pout.  
" I will tell you what Gallagher, you get dressed and I will take you to my favorite breakfast joint, deal ?"  
"deal" Ian hopped out of bed excitedly, then turned around surprising Mickey with a deep passionate kiss, his hand on the pale man's face tenderly strumming his cheeks. " this is good Mick. You and me, this is good" they shared a sweet smile before getting dressed and swinging out the door for breakfast. 

 

 

Frans was a diner that just screamed Mickey. It wasn't fancy, it was warm welcoming and it smelled amazing. The booths were small with tan leather seats, it had a 50's diner style charm Ian liked it instantly. The menu was huge so he was taking his time reading it over when he noticed the brunette tapping a fork on his closed menu and giving off very impatient vibe from across the table.  
"Mickey? Do you want to order for me?"  
"Well if you insist. " he perked up instantly getting exactly what he wanted he grabbed the menu from the redhead's hands folding it up signaling for the waiter.  
" He will have the Montreal corned beef hash and I want the chicken and waffles, thank you"  
Ian just shook his head laughing at the eager man.  
" What? You will love it. We can switch half way, perfect breakfast man I swear, and Frans just knows what they're doing with that corned beef... mmmmmm" he was practically drooling, the excitement in his eyes was infectious. Ian loved seeing Mickey like this.  
" I love it when you talk about food. You're so passionate about it"  
"fuck off its just breakfast" he groused, his pale skin flushing pink at the compliment.  
" Don't do that. You know it's more than that. You love this. Why don't cook? You were made to do it. "  
" It was a dream that got put on hold" Ian went to open his mouth only to be waved off. " it’s a conversation for another day, ok?"  
"ok. But I wanna see you achieve that dream, just for the record. " Ian stated matter-of-factly. He decided right then that he was going to do whatever it took to help Mickey get everything he ever wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a side note , I am from the area's I am writing about here. So the restaurants and food are all real and all delish !


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is what people have been waiting for a small glimpse into Mickey and Barry's relationship. More will be explained, a little later. 
> 
> This chapter is short. I wanted this flash back to be kept separate.

**3Yrs earlier in chicago**.

 

 

 

 Mickey stood out front of the high-rise pulling in his cigarette pacing the brick ground before tossing his smoke to the ground. He read the text message for the hundredth time.

"she's ok Mick we got her, that assholes been dealt with"

Ok.

Dealt with.

He knew his brothers weren't going to elaborate, he would see Mandy as soon as the work day was done to make sure she was in fact OK. As for the dickhead that had abused her for years Mickey had no doubts he had in fact been dealt with by the other Milkovich brothers. The brunette had wished he was there but they left him behind purposely to keep him clean. Mickey had been working hard to save for culinary school, and in the future his own restaurant. His siblings were on board with the moves he was making to better his life, they may not be into doing the same for themselves but they had always given Mickey a certain amount of respect and adoration. So, they wouldn't bring him to rescue Mandy from her domestic abuse situation for fear of setting him back. Standing outside the coffee company he felt equal parts guilty and anxious, the emotions leading him to light up another cigarette just as he had tossed the first

 " Bad day son?" a soothing voice spoke down to him.

" Oh, mr …" the older gentleman just waved him off.

"Barry. Mr. Makes me feel old. You're Mickey right?"

"Milkovich, yeah. UH I was heading back up to work. I swear" he tossed the second cigarette to the ground and turned on his heels before a warm hand gripped his elbow. . "no. No, you look awfully stressed why don't you take the rest of the day. And take my number if you should need anything".

The brunette was shocked by the kindness, he accepted the offer even allowing Barry's town car to usher him home quicker.

After almost a week Barry's first call came. The man thoughtfully checked in making sure Mickey's stressful situation was OK, Mickey again was taken aback by the kindness. They made arrangements for lunch. When the lunch ended up being in Barry's hotel room the tattooed man couldn't even explain how or why the sex happened. Barry had been kind to him, gentle caring, no one had ever really treated Mickey that way. So when he lied down asking for Mickey to fuck him, he didn't want to say no to the man. It wasn't like Mickey to essentially give in to advances or to top, but something about fucking a man who was so rich and so powerful was arousing for the brunette in a primal sort of way.

 

As the months passed Mickey found himself waiting for phone calls that half the time never even came but when they did he would go running to the man as if nothing had happened. It was a strange kind of hold Barry had over him. He was so kind and so loving when they were alone, that kind of attention from an older man was intoxicating to someone who had only known abuse from his own father. The brunette knew it wasn't healthy, he knew as soon as he left the hotel room he would only feel dirty. At the 3-month mark Mickey was ready to end it all.

" Mick. We have a problem" Mandy was roughly 8 months pregnant, she was living with him in the old Milkovich house. Mickey had been getting reading in front of his mirror preparing to meet with Barry to end things.

" What is it Mands? I have some place to be."

" Terry fucked us on the house. I haven't been checking that pile of mail on the porch. "Mickey hadn't either it was always just flyers and shit, why bother. "but I did today"

" What are you talking about?" Tattooed knuckles grabbed the paper she was holding. The house was being taken from them, Terry had let it go to foreclosure, they needed every penny in Mickey's savings to get it back. He knew the second he saw the letter and looked at Mandy's growing stomach what would have to happen. She needed a home, after all she had been through and now with the baby coming shipping her off to some apartment that wasn't her home wasn't going to work.

"don't worry about it Mandy, ok. I got it. "

Maybe Mickey wasn't there to get her from the abusive asshole, but he was there now. He had exactly what she needed at that moment. Culinary school could wait. He sighed walking out the door to find Barry's town car waiting.

 

"Mickey, son you look tasty my boy" the older man licked his lips from the hotel bed, he was already down to his boxers and a t-shirt. Obviously they didn't have long and he wanted to get right to it. Mickey hadn't even noticed until he arrived that he had the foreclosure papers still in his hands. SO, he placed them on the bedside table.

" What's this? Why do you look so upset, my boy?"

"that's shit, you don't have to worry about. I got it covered. " Barry was reading the foreclosure paper pursing his lips.

" You... can pay for this?" he asked running his hands up and down Mickeys back.

" Yeah. I got it. My uh. My plans for school will have to wait, but I got it. I have to take care of my sister" the brunette ran his hands over weary eyes.

"you take care of your sister. Let me take care of you" Barry kissed the nape of Mickey's neck tenderly.

"wha.. Wha? What are you talking about?"

" You go and take care of this and I will pay for your schooling. I can do it. Don't say no. You’re my boy Mickey I want to be good to you. You're so good for me. " He seductively shifted Mickey so he was laying on top of him.

"you would do that? " Mickey began to kiss the man's collar bone making him purr.

" Of course, I will. Mmmm keep doing that "

 

 

 

 

 **Back in present day**.

 

 

"Well hello. You diabolical bitch" Mickey teased Cora as she set up her desk for the day.

" I assure you I have no idea what you're talking about Milkovich"

"mmmmhmmmm" He smirked.

"But if I did let's say have a camera in that crazy bathroom of mine, would there perhaps be some hot roommate sex on it" She winked. The petite girl was dressed in a black and white silk polka dot dress shirt with black hot pants he hair in a large red head wrap looking as adorable as ever.

"you fucking don't" He snapped, face turning red.

" I don't " she squealed, " but you just confirmed there was sex in my bathroom. OH MY! I AM SO HONOURED" She beamed dragging her friend to a quiet corner of the office.

"So details?"

Mickey only scoffed then shook his head at her.

"fine no details. Just uh tell me how it was" her eyebrows wagged uncontrollably as she spotted Ian exiting the elevator.

" It was sex with Ian. How do think it was" he stated plainly.

"oh, I would love to know. Sadly, all the hot ones are gay" the petite girl mused.

"Why don't you have a boyfriend? You're adorable and slightly less irritating then most" Mickey asked.

"wow that’s the nicest thing you've ever said to me. " She giggled. "I had a single mom. Only met my biological dad a few years ago. Major disappointment. Guess you could say I have daddy issues"

 

Mickey only nodded, he understood that. A lot.


	10. Chapter 10

 

````````````````

 

"yeah just like that....oh my god"

Mickey was gone, lost in Ian's warm mouth his eyes rolled so far back into his head he was seeing stars.

"ahhh ohhh jesus" panting squirming, sweat beading down his thigh landing on the taller mans face as he licked and sucked down Mickey's perineum up to his testicles then back down to the tight rim , where Ian's tongue had been prodding with the help of a couple of his fingers for the last 40 minutes bringing the brunette almost to his breaking point over and over until he begged for more.

" Ian fuck I need to ...Please please I need to ….." Ian grinned chin sloppy hands wet with lube spit and sweat, loving what he was doing to his roommate.

" What do you need Mick?" He asked softly, as he slipped one finger back inside seeking out Mickey's prostate so he could massage the sensitive spot, watching as the shorter man arched and keened at the touch. Ian loved seeing Mickey so fucked out, so beautiful, begging, pleading practically whining to cum.

"let me cum let me cum, fuck please "

The redhead was so painfully hard just from watching the other man come apart below him, he slicked up his cock and slid right in.

"fuck you feel good. You're always good. Fuckin perfect Mick"

Mickey could only gargle profanities in response, as he squirmed trying to loosen the ties that had his hands firmly affixed to the wrought iron posts of Ian's bed.

"fuck you look so hot like this, gunna cum for me? "

Finally, the redhead wrapped his large hand around the base of the brunette's cock jerking him slowly as streams of white came shooting onto his hand then down onto Mickey's stomach. Mickey was breathing hard trying to catch his breath as Ian continued thrusting inside.

"you ok? Too sensitive' He asked making sure the other man was still respective.

"Yeah yeah keep going" he breathed out weakly. It didn't take long all that build up had Ian coming within minutes as he laid flat on top of Mickey biting at the brunette's shoulder as he came.

"fuck that was good" Ian said plainly as he untied Mickey's hands.

" You owe me a tie" he looked at the wrinkled piece of clothing as he cuddled into the taller man draping his strong thighs over him.

"still worth it. You liked it right? I mean you seemed to like it. A LOT" he teased earning him a hard squeeze of the nipple.

" Fuck off. You know I liked it. We need to change these sheets, we're disgusting"

"nah. We'll just sleep in your bed tonight" they laughed as they began getting dressed, then took turns in the shower, leaving shower sex for another day.

 

 

 Today Mickey was taking Ian to one of his favorite places Kensington Market, he suddenly had an urge to cook at home more than he had in years. He wanted to share the things he loved with Ian, he wanted to show him everything that made him happy. For Mickey that meant grocery shopping then showing off all he could do with what they bought. Kensington had a cool vibe. It was so busy, hurried but full of local charm. Ian in was awe of the way Mickey shopped for food, this wasn't grabbing some boxed pasta with Ragu in was an experience. This was his favorite Mickey; this man was passionate engaged telling stories about where each vegetable or cheese came from and damn if they weren't the greatest stories ever told when they flew out of that delicious mouth. By the time they got to Global Cheese Ian was in a total 'chef' Mickey trance. There were thousands of cheeses in the shop, its smelled divine. As soon as Mickey entered a man greeted him warmly,

" you back for more already Mickey? I want you to try this Muskoka Bliss" The man said as he shaved off a thin slice them to try.

" Mmmm good" the brunette moaned in a way that made Ian want to tie him up again

" what do you think Ian?"

" I don't know. It tastes like cheese..." Mickey and the man behind the counter just laughed at him lightly.

"You're adorable, but never say that in here in again" he gave the redhead a small kiss on the cheek. This had Ian blushing instantly Mickey wasn't big on PDA's usually but ian could tell he was comfortable here, he was in his element all around the market, the whole place just made him relax. They had been locking fingers together, kissing cheeks and standing arms around each-others waists for more of the day.

It was late October meaning the two men had been sleeping together for over a month and Ian was ready to push for some sort of commitment. The day out shopping with Mickey seemed like indication the brunette was ready too, these places that were being shared with Ian may just seem like grocery shopping to some but he knew they were more to Mickey and being brought there by him had Ian feeling warm inside, special, important. Mickey was important to him too, and Ian wanted him to know just how important.

" You hungry?" Mickeys question snapped Ian out of his thoughts so did the size of the bag of cheese he walk had walked out with.

"how much cheese did you buy ?" Ian teased, getting a finger back " yeah, I'm starved. I know you have a favorite place around here take me to it."

And so, he did.

The walk to El Trumpo was less than ten minutes from the cheese shoppe, Mickey spent the entire time talking about the Mexican food they were going to have. And he didn't exaggerate, it was amazing. As they sat in the tiny restaurant watching people go by Ian asked Mickey what he had asked him months earlier.

" Where in Chicago are you from?" There was a long sigh.

" Southside, like you genius. You really never heard of my dad? Terry Milkovich."

Ian thought for a second, fuck yes, he had heard that name. Terry was a violent homophobe that lived not far from them, had a million kids from what Ian had heard. Ian had met his only daughter in high school before she dropped out, Mandy. Fuck that was the Mandy who Mickey spoke to often.

"fuck I do know who your dad is. Hes locked up now right? " there was a firm nod , yes. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"it's embarrassing carrying around that assholes name, especially when you're gay. If people don’t know, I would rather not tell them. Plus, it was funny how you kept asking" He tickled Ian's hand as they rose to start their way home.

 

Later that night at home Mickey was making up an antipasto platter featuring the meats, cheeses and oils they had bought at the market. Watching him assemble it was like some kind of erotic food porn. As he chopped and sliced Ian attached himself to his back laying sweet kisses along his neck and shoulders.

" Your lucky my knife sucks, you're so distracting i could lose a finger" Mickey teased him warmly.

" oh shit!" That reminded Ian. " I never gave you this. Stop what you're doing"

he left a very confused Mickey standing in the kitchen as he rushed into his room, coming back with a long thin box in his hands.

" This for you." Ian grinned widely as Mickey opened the box. It was an 8inch Henckels chef's knife. It wasn't the best knife in the store Ian had gone to that day. He had no idea knives could costs thousands of dollars, but the guy said it was the best bang for his buck and to look at Mickey's face Ian would guess he had done well.

"Well? You like it? Its 8 inches"

"not that size matters but I prefer about 9" the brunette winked, making Ian shake his head.

" I know you do"

" I love it. " Mickey cupped the back of Ian's head bringing him in for a kiss "but why did you do this? "

" I bought it before we uh. Uh got together?" the last word was said as a question. " trying to woo you I guess " he laughed at the admission.

"why did you say together like that?" Mickey was being coy, knowing what was on Ian's mind all day.

" I guess I was wondering... " he bounced on his feet, hands fidgeting at his jeans. "if we're a couple or not"

" Course we are"

 

 

  A few nights later the two men were lazily enjoying nibbling and biting all over one another on the couch. Mickey had the taller man pinned down, gingerly playing the the red pubic hair that had snuck out of the red heads boxer briefs.

"mmmm what you doing down there Milkovich"

"just playing with ya firecrotch" he hummed giving the other man's sensitive nipple a hard lick, watching his body shiver in response. The make out bubble they created was blissful and intoxicating for both of them, that’s why the phone had to ring a few times before either man realized what it was.

" Fuck can you grab that? My phones at your foot" Ian nodded to the black phone that was busy ringing by Mickey's foot.

 **BARRY** was on the screen.

Mickey saw the name tossed the phone towards Ian, getting up in a huff as he did.

He left the room without saying a word.


	11. Chapter 11

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

**Just over 2yrs ago in Chicago**

 

 

' _you've reached Barry Reynolds. I am unable to take your call at the moment please leave a detailed message or call the office to speak with my secretary, thank you'_

 

 

Mickey had been getting the older man's voice mail for a few weeks now. Roughly 1 month earlier he had received the email from Le Cordon blue that he was enrolled with tuition paid and could start with their second term. Barry had pulled strings, it seemed. Mickey walked up to the school as he finished leaving yet another message.

" Um I just wanted to thank you again. I start today maybe we can get together after class"

After finding an empty table to open his books at Mickey looked around at all the aspiring chefs' these people were just like him, the idea excited him. Back at home his family didn't really love food the way he had, they were happy to eat anything but no one would cook willing besides Mickey. It was so nice to be in a place where people would understand him. As he smiled to himself just getting comfortable in his seat a thin woman in a pencil skirt and white blouse came over to him, bending down to him .

"Mr. Milkovich? Is that correct?" she whispered nervously in his ear.

"yes, Mickey"

" We're going to need to send you to our accounting and tuition office before you start today if that’s ok Mr. Milkovich" She eyed his knuckle tattoo as she anxiously twitched on her feet.

After Packing up his stuff a confused Mickey was shown to the tuition office where he was told by another very nervous school employee that his tuition payment had been withdrawn over a week ago. Mickey's heart sank as he crawled out of the building humiliated.

He grabbed his phone as soon as he found a bench to sit on, as his head suddenly felt very dizzy. What the fuck happened? Did Barry screw him? It must be some sort of a mistake. He got voice mail once again.

"What the fuck is going on Barry. You need to talk to me now. I am going to your office right now!" He growled into the phone.

As the seconds passed it all came crashing down, there was no way this was a mistake, something had happened in the last few weeks, or someone and Barry was done with him. The removing of the tuition was just the nail in the coffin. When his phone rang he was just crossing a busy street on his way to the coffee company. The brunette found an empty alley and prepared himself to answer the phone as calmly as he could.

"Mickey?" The older man was suspiciously calm.

" What happened with my schooling Barry? they told me you withdrew payment"

" Ah, yes I meant to call you son. Look with me seeing Lennie now I just didn't feel it appropriate. You can understand right" again, so calm. Mickey could kill this man.

" WHAT. WHAT the.... Lennie. Fuck I don't care who your sleeping with now Bar but you promised me" Mickey was seething at this point pacing the ground in the alley way watching pigeons eat at the garbage around them. He felt like that garbage now.

" I didn't promise you anything. "

" Excuse me? You know what fuck you. What would your wife think of me showing up and telling her about us, or hey asshole you’re my boss isn't this shit sexual harassment" Mickey steeled himself getting ready for a fight.

" Mickey son" there was a devilish laugh " Elsie is well aware of my taste for young men. You think I could do this the way I do if she wasn't, By all means give her a call. She isn't a man she can't give me what young men do, she's fine with it as long as it isn't young women. As for sexual harassment, why don't you have your lawyers call mine. " it was a dare Mickey knew he couldn't win.

" Look son." Barry began again " I know you need the money I have a proposition for you. You could save money if you took the promotion in Toronto. It's a lot of money. The company will sponsor you, you can bank almost everything you make. It’s a win win "

Mickey just shook his head taking in a deep breath. He hung up on Barry but it didn't take him long to decide to put through for the transfer. He wanted to out of Chicago, and he knew even if Toronto was Barry's home city the man was almost never there so it would actually give him space from the situation.

 

**PRESENT DAY**

Ian stood in Mickey's door way just getting a feel for the situation. He ignored Barry's call opting to come and smooth this out with his obviously upset boyfriend.

"Why is he calling you?" Mickey asked quietly from the bed. Ian decided to lie down next the shorter man, who then shifted his body so he was looking at the opposite wall, purposely not in the direction of the redhead. The movement making Ian sigh.

" I don't know. I didn't answer, my boyfriend seemed mad. " He nudged his head into the back of Mickey's neck nosing at his skin softly.

" Is this the first time he's called?"

"no. He called last week. I didn't answer then either. Mick, I have no interest in the man" Ian offered honestly.

"you moved here for him, Ian" the brunette rolled himself over to look into green eyes.

" I did. I was stupid. But I met you." Ian Kisses gently at Mickey's nose feeling his anger dissipate.

" You think you're so smooth Gallagher' He tugs the taller man in for kiss, before pulling his head back again to look his roommate in the eyes.

" Maybe there are some things we should talk about..." He began but Ian had already slid a hand down his boxer briefs stroking him with purpose.

"I don't want to talk. I want to get back to what was about to happen on the couch" He took Mickey's bottom lip into his mouth not pausing the hand on his cock. It could wait. Whatever it was could wait.

 

When late Morning comes they still haven't spoken but fucked three times over night. Ian wakes up first his face pressed against the nape of Mickey's neck, he shuffles a tad giving a small peck to the brunette's shoulder blades then running his fingertips along the pale skin of his thick back.

"mmmm morning" Mickey mumbles, face still pressed onto the mattress.

" Morning. " Ian is now kissing lower, his hands massaging at the back of Mickey's thighs.

"seriously how are you not tired?" The shorter man laughs, then sighs deeply as a finger sinks into him.

"tired of this ass? NEVER" He bites at the back of his roommate's ribs cage hard, earning him a loud yell in return.

"FUCK. That hurt. And felt good" Mickey laughed lightly.

" You so, like it rough.... " Ian began before hearing the knock at the main door. His heart sank. Fuck this better not be Barry, he thought. The red head could tell by the way that the shorter man tensed below him, he was thinking the same thing.

"don't get it." Mickey said sternly.

"Mick its still pretty early, can't leave someone banging on the door. " Ian raised himself off the bed. "come get it with me. "

Mickeys stomach sank, he hadn't actually seen Barry's face since before that fight on the phone. He had caught glimpses of him in the office, but not close up not like this. He was suddenly very anxious. Also, Ian had no idea about him and Barry. They hadn't gotten around to talking about it. As they entered the hall Mickey could only gulp loudly.

"Ian . Ian you in there? " A man's voice called out.

"LIP?" Ian ran for the door still only in boxers. When he opened it, a shorter light brown-haired man took him in for a long hug.

"Lip, your brother Lip?" Mickey questioned grabbing his pants that had been thrown on the floor the night before.

" Yeah, Lip this is Mickey, Mickey Lip" Ian smiled wide making the room light up.

"Nice to meet you" they shook hands, finally Lip noticed his brothers near nakedness and obvious just got fucked hair.

"was I interrupting something man?" Mickey had made his way to the bedroom to get more clothes so he missed the teasing looks the brothers exchanged.

" Yeah, little bit. But its OK got a lot last night" the redhead wagged his eyebrows at his brother as he put on his pants that had been thrown on the couch. Lip shook his head a tad as he did. When Mickey came back he made them coffee and started on breakfast.

" So, what the hell man? What's with the surprise visit?" Ian asked as Mickey sat a couple coffee cups down.

" Uh I don’t know what I should say right now. " Lip suddenly acted shifty darting eyes between Mickey and Ian.

"what are you talking about" they both asked the obviously nervous man.

" Look I don't know what I stepped in but your boss, Ian. I think that’s who it is. Well he contacted Fi said you missed family and offered to fly us all in as a surprise. No one else could really make it. So, you got me. " the older Gallagher could tell by the way Mickey deflated at the statement, that he had in fact stepped in some shit.

"Mickey, I didn't..." Ian began.

" I know. It's fine Its who he is. Not mad" Mickey rubbed Ian's shoulders then went back to making breakfast.

 

"I stepped in shit, didn't I?" Lip whispered. Ian only nodded. He would have to talk to Barry and soon.


	12. Chapter 12

```````````

 

 

Ian reached for his phone on the small kitchen table as Lip sat next to him drinking his coffee. Mickey was directly behind the redhead working on the frittatas when he noticed Ian dial a number. 

"what are you doing?" 

"Calling Barry. Telling him to knock this shit off" He stated plainly taken aback when the brunette snatched the phone from his hand before he could make the call. 

"Ian, Barry and I had an affair" Mickey blurted out as smoke came from the frittata pan, he removed it from the heat with ease looking back at a shocked Ian. 

"Ummmm so.. Yeah" Lip stammered his big eyes jetting between the two men. "yeah Imma just go.... you don’t care where I go" he practically ran himself down the hall looking for a place to hide. 

 

"what the fuck did you just say" the confusion evident in the redhead's voice.  
"sit. Have a frittata. " Mickey placed the food in front of his boyfriend then they both took a seat.  
"this is delicious." Ian stared at his plate. " now, talk" 

So, he did. He started at the beginning with Mandy being hurt, then Barry entering the picture seeming generous. He only glossed over the sex but Ian didn't need those details anyways, nor did he want them. When he was done his confession, Mickey searched Ian's face for any sort of emotion, it wasn't like his boyfriend to appear so stoic.  
"Please say something"  
"what do you want now?" Ian asked curiously leaving Mickey confused by the question.  
"What.. What do you mean? I want you."  
"Thank you. " he smiled softly " but that's not what I mean. You put your plans on hold to take care of your sister. You took this job when it wasn't really what you wanted. You got screwed out of schooling. I just" the taller man sighed looking for the right words. " I just want to know what it is you want now? You said a while ago that you were saving for something, what was it?" 

"Ian you've lost focus here, were talking about barr" Ian waved him off.  
"No. You lost focus. I don't give a shit about Barry. I mean yeah, I wish you told me earlier and I am glad that asshole didn't get a chance to but I'm talking about you right now. You, the man that I love." 

Silence. 

"Ian" it was a whisper. 

Ian grabbed Mickey's hand from across the table realizing the impact of his words. 

"You took care of your abused sister, you gave up your savings to keep her in her home. You watched me be with the asshole who hurt you and when I came home in a panic attack because of that man, you didn’t say I told you so or any negative shit. You held me all night long and made it Better."  
Ian leaned across the table to place a soft kiss on Mickey's lips.  
"So yes, I love you. Who the fuck wouldn't love you? I don't care if its soon, and I don't care if you say it back. And I really don't fucking care about Barry. I care about you" 

Mickey pressed their lips together one more time, but didn't say anything back.  
" A food truck. " he offered honestly, " that’s what I want. A breakfast food truck for the financial district" that’s the dream. It was once a restaurant but I love the food truck scene. I think it would be a good fit for me. When people piss me off, I just drive away" he laughed.  
" A food truck. That’s perfect. So, what do we do?"  
"there is no we here Ian. It's on me to do this not you. Ok" Mickey got up and began plating the third frittata.  
"but I wanna help...." Ian was clearly confused.  
"no." He shook his head at the redhead " NO. It's not up for discussion. Now call your brother in here, he's probably starving" 

"LIP, you can come on out " He hollered knowing that he wanted to continue this discussion on another day. 

"you know, your sheets are disgusting, Ian" Lip stated as he sat down for his breakfast. Mickey and Ian could only laugh. 

 

 

 

"hey you! Where is your much better looking half?" Cora beamed from inside the Tim Horton's waiting with tea in hand.  
Mickey just gave the finger as he sat on the stool next to her.  
"Just kidding " she put her hands up in retreat. " you both have equal billing in all my best sex dreams"  
"you're disgusting" he shook his head at her before continuing " Barry flew his brother into town as a surprise they are out checking out the city. " He got up to go order himself a coffee leaving the petite girl with a rather confused look on her face.  
"first things first" She stated as he returned coffee in hand " Ian has a brother? Please for the love all things good in this world, let it be a twin"  
Mickey just shook his no before adding, " he's cute in his own way. He's no Ian"  
"ok, Next thing. Barry flew him in?"  
"trying to woo him back I would assume" he drank the hot drink blowing on it too cool it down some, fussing with the damn lid on the paper cup, that never seemed to close properly.  
" You know he won't' take him, back right? Ian is so over it. " She searched her friends face carefully.  
"Yeah. I'm not that worried about that. I just I donno" he trailed off.  
"what?"  
"I can't fly his family in for one thing. And two Ian doesn’t even seem to be aware that there's an end date to all of this. " He said in a very ominous tone.  
"An end date to what?" Cora's confusion was written all over her face.  
"to me and Ian. He's only here for the year, that leaves what 9 months? Is no one else doing this math Cor? " he thumbed his eyebrow anxiously, squeezing his eyes together hoping his friend wouldn't notice the tiny tears escaping.  
" You're from the same place " She offered softly. " maybe he thinks, you'll come home with him?" 

" I am not changing my life for another man, Cor. And I am not relying on him for anything. That’s not going to happen. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was short. I wanted this whole conversation and Mickey's POV separate from the rest.


	13. Chapter 13

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

"good you’re here, this should cover my brothers flight" Ian had walked briskly passed Barry's secretary and entered the older man's office determinedly. He gave him a check, turned on his heels and headed towards the door.  
"What is this?" Barry questioned as he waved off his incoming secretary from his seat and cleared his throat in a huff. "I didn't want anything back. I was trying to do something nice for you. I won't cash this. "  
" I don't care. I don't want anything from you, if you remember correctly I ended things with us" Ian turned his body to face the man but stayed close to the door, purposely leaving it open as they spoke.  
" And, if you remember correctly I said I would keep trying." Barry licked his lips while eyeing Ian wantonly. " you look better then I remembered"  
" I have boyfriend, Mr. Reynolds. I would like you to respect that. " Ian said plainly, looking his boss in the eyes.  
" Boyfriend? Hmmm. Mr. Milkovich I assume?" He raised his brows at Ian who only nodded.  
" When you ignored my calls I did a little snooping, I heard your roommate was the fetching little brunette I used to spend time with. I remember Mic... "  
" Don't say his name" Ian could feel his hands clenching into fists. Barry's eyes flickered obviously enjoying the reaction he was getting; the older man was taunting him and Ian knew it. He had to reign the anger in.  
"Oh" he chuckled evilly " I've said his name, many times"  
"fuck you." Ian left the room breathing hard, heading straight for the elevator. Him and Mickey weren't in office today. They had to go to Niagara again so they were going to take Lip and Cora with them. He was happy to get out of the building without killing his boss. 

 

 

"well those are some good genes in your family, Gallagher " Cora chimed unabashedly checking out Lip as they picked her up to go to the falls for the evening. " your dad must be a stallion"  
She was in a warm hot pink pea coat and black leather pants, Lip licked his lips instinctively as she took the seat next to him in the back.  
"Lip, Cora, Cora Lip. Don't fuck in my backseat" Mickey gave them a warning glare.  
" Why not? We have" Ian stated honestly with a shrug.  
"fair point. Don't fuck in my backseat, while I'm here"  
"that goes both ways " Lip retorted. 

 

The drive was loaded with Cora asking questions about other possible hot members of the Gallagher family. Mickey spent over 30 minutes telling them about all the places they could eat in Niagara, even though the other passengers just wanted to go to TGIFridays. The idea of eating at the big chain instead of a hidden gem had Mickey pouting in a way that made Ian want to take him in the back seat, despite his brother's protests. He settled for resting his hand on his thigh while they exchanged sultry smiles. 

 

The meeting at the Queenston office was uneventful, it was just a check in with sales and work out future orders. Then men worked so well together it was done in less than an hour.  
"Well Lip, what do you think of the falls?" Cora asked excitedly while attaching herself warmly to his back peaking over his shoulders to see the rushing water.  
"It's very cool. As in fucking cold. The temperature really drops down by the water huh."  
"baby. You're from Chicago, man up" Ian teased, he was being kept warm by a very cuddly Mickey who was wrapped in his arms staring out into the mist.  
Ian couldn't help think of how overwhelming it all looked the first time they had been there. Now with Mickey in his arms, not even those thunderous crashing waters looked overwhelming to him. He was safe. He was happy. It was all a little surreal having Mickey the way he did, melting into him letting his walls down. Barry could say that he had had Mickey and yes thought of it made Ian cringe, but he didn't have Mickey the way Ian did. Ian had a sinking suspicion no one ever had Mickey quite like this. That’s why the lack of I love you from the other man didn't really phase him. The redhead knew Mickey was thinking of a future that perhaps looked impossible to him, so he was guarding himself but even if Ian didn't know how it would happen, he knew they would be together. Somehow. 

 

 

When night hit, Mickey was more than glad Cora not so subtly suggested Lip could stay in her room for the evening.  
"night guys" Lip gave a g'night head nod to the two men as they went to their room. Cora was already removing her clothes as she swiped the room card. Ian had a feeling Lip was going to like Canada, a lot. 

 

 

 

The Room was spacious with a king size bed, plush beige carpeting, a separate kitchen, fireplace complete with a huge balcony that had a view of the falls. They were lit up in the darkness. Ian took it all in slowly, mouth open eyes wide.  
"I didn't know you booked a falls view room?"  
Mickey was behind him turning the fire place on and dimming the lights.  
"thought you might like it. " he hummed tugging at the bottom of Ian's dress shirt then making his way up his chest undoing button after button.  
"I do like it. " the taller man leaned down for a kiss, groping Mickeys ass as the last button of his shirt was undone.  
"get your clothes off." they said in unison.

Suddenly articles of clothing were tossed all over the room as they got down to just their boxer briefs.  
Mickey took Ian by the wrist leading him to the bed gently pushing him onto his stomach as he peppered sweet kisses all over his neck and back he began massaging at his thin thighs, then his muscular ass.  
The movement were pulling out deep moans from the red head who was becoming more and more lost in the moment. When Mickey removed both of their boxers Ian had to bite his lip to keep from whining with anticipation.  
"babe breath Ok " Mickey whispered soft, dragging a dry finger over the other other man's rim. As the brunette worked his way lower licking at soft freckled skin, Ian began to shudder and arch below. Mickey was relishing the control he had, loving every moan he was dragging out of him, when he ran his tongue along the tight rim of muscle Ian nearly cried out in pleasure, on motivating Mickey to go deeper. 

"fuuuuck" Ian grasped the could like comforter for support, his body trembling with every lap of Mickey's warm tongue.  
"fuck you taste good" Mickey breathed coming up for air. 

As Ian heard the pop of a lid his whole body seemed to tense up. Sensing his tension Mickey gently massaged his thighs kissing along his lower back.  
" I got you. Let me make you feel really good" he mewled.  
Ian relaxed as one finger entered him, it burned only for second. He was focused on Mickey's tongue still lapping at him working him in with the help of the finger. Ian felt like every inch of him was on fire. Mickey was so good at this when one finger became two Ian was backing up into it, letting out an array of profanities asking for more. 

The Brunette had ignored his throbbing hard cock long enough.  
"you ready" he panted, Ian could only nod.  
Without any more prep, Mickey slicked up his cock and inched his way in.  
"AHHHHHHHHH. OHHHH" Ian shouted. Fuck he was loud. Mickey gave a small laugh, of course ian was a loud bottom.  
"jesus Mickey fuck you feel so good"  
"you're so tight." He began thrusting, deep at first then harder as Ian begged for more. Soon Mickey pulled the redhead up dragging him down so they were both on their knees, Mickey fucking up into him mercilessly both men using their strong thighs to make the angle work. Ian reached behind to grasp anywhere he could just to feel Mickey. The shorter man using his hands for balance on the bed as he railed into the red heads prostate.  
"fuck. Oh, Fuck Mickey. I want to see you" Ian breathed out weakly.  
With that they urgently switched positions, Ian on his back with a pillow below his ass so Mickey was positioned perfectly to hit that little bundle of nerves that had the other man withering in pleasure. soon the brunette leaned up to lay soft kisses all over the redhead's chest just as Ian came with no hands on him.  
"Oh my god" he whimpered out while he groaned through his release. Mickey came seconds after, so turned on by the sight of Ian so fucked out. 

They spent the rest of the night by the fire eating room service. Thoughts of Barry, or what may happen nine months from then were far from their minds.


	14. Chapter 14

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

November flew by in a blink of an eye. Mickey and Ian only grew closer as the days passed. They were spending a lot of time on the road for work driving through most of Ontario and Into Quebec expanding the coffee sales at a rapid rate. When Tessa the office manager called Mickey into her office one morning Ian had assumed it was about some sort of Christmas Bonus, since the holiday season was upon them and they boys had worked so hard. 

"I hope it all works out for you Mr. Milkovich. I look forward to seeing what the future holds" Ian heard Tessa say as her and Mickey shook hands outside of her office. He was eavesdropping, he knew he shouldn't be but now he was very confused.  
'what the future holds?'   
What was she talking about? Was Mickey going somewhere? 

 

"hey" Ian rolled his chair over to Cora's cubicle. " Has Mickey said anything to you about leaving the company?"   
"YOU'RE boyfriend Mickey?" She said pointedly furrowing her brow.   
"communication is the key to any healthy relationship" Richard deadpanned from behind them.   
"Yes. I know but I donno I just heard something weird and he didn't tell me anything" Ian was obviously flustered. He stopped himself from babbling more choosing instead to let out a long sigh.   
"Ian. Talk to Mickey. I am sure he is going to tell you whatever it is anyways" Cora offered warmly as she rolled his chair back to his work station. He couldn't help but notice that Mickey's desk was packed for the day. When he looked at his phone there was a message from his boyfriend letting him know he was out of office for the rest of the day, he would pick up dinner and meet him back at the apartment. Hmmmm, Ian was trying not to live inside his head going crazy with thoughts of Mickey hiding something from him. Ian decided to focus on work putting his suspicions aside. Whatever it was he knew Mickey would share it with him soon. 

 

"Hey I Picked up Burgers. Hope that's good" Mickey announced as he walked in the apartment.   
"What were you talking to Tessa about?" So much for letting Mickey come to him, as it turned out Ian had exactly no chill.   
The brunette set the bags of food down, reached a hand in his warm winter coat pocket, then handed his boyfriend a pamphlet that was folded in half.   
GEORGE BROWN COLLEGE   
The pamphlet reads.   
" I was talking to Tessa about cutting my hours back. I enrolled in their culinary skills program. I was accepted. I start in February. " Mickey takes in Ian's smiling face. "did you think I was hiding something from you?"   
" This is amazing Mick. I'm so proud of you, but you were hiding something from me. I mean why wouldn't you tell me this. I could help, at least with work" Ian's confusion was written all over his face   
" I told you Ian. This isn't about you, it's about me. I don't want help. OK. " he gave the taller man a sweet kiss to the cheek, quickly pacifying the redhead's concerns. " What I do want is to celebrate with some burgers"   
"oh we're gunna celebrate alright." A mischievous smile crawled across Ian's face as he pushed Mickey towards the kitchen counter then dropped to his knees.   
"What ya doing there firecrotch" Mickey gasped out gripping the counter for good measure.   
"celebratory blowjob" Ian mumbled at the already exposed skin of Mickey's inner thigh as his hard dick sprang out.   
" Well If you insist... ahh" he began to pant as Ian's mouth skillfully sheathed his entire cock. "I feel wrong about doing this in the kitchen"   
"shut up" 

 

 

 

Christmas Eve, snow finally came to Ontario. They had had sprinklings of it throughout November but not very much. So when it began to fall on Dec 24th Ian sat at the window just watching the world be blanketed by white. He always loved snow back home, but snow with Mickey in the kitchen making some fancy Vietnamese tomato soup, the house smelling amazing as he stopped to kiss Ian randomly while he cooked, was a new level of perfection. 

"This is amazing Mick" Ian slurped up his noodles from the bowl.   
"Thanks. Did you call Fiona and the kids already? I got a hold of Mandy and Iggy a littler earlier. "   
"yeah. Told everyone Merry Christmas and to not call at the break of dawn tomorrow, so we could sleep in "   
"sleep" Mickey laughed " that’s cute"   
"Fiona was so not happy to hear I wasn't coming home for Christmas but fuck her, she gets me next year" Ian rambled out before truly realizing what he was saying.   
Mickey went silent, taking the bowls to the kitchen quietly.   
"Mick I didn't mean..." Ian begun, unsure of what to say.   
"what did you mean Ian?" He shrugged walking into the living room to sit on the couch.   
"Me being there next Christmas doesn't have to mean us not together" Ian sat down next to his boyfriend searching his face.   
Mickey let out a deep sigh as he ran his hands through his hair.   
"Ian. Where do you think my food trucks going to be?"   
"what?"   
"all this that I'm doing here, the schooling the food truck. you're so willing to help but have you even thought about the end result of it all. What do you think is gunna happen?" Mickey spoke softly wiping back a stray red hair from Ian's obviously sullen face.   
"I guess I thought …" Ian begun searching for the words.   
"you thought I'd come home?" Ian only nodded weakly.   
"I like my life here Ian. I had no plans to go home"   
" I know that you didn't when you came, but aren't things different now?" Ian's freckled face was becoming bright red as he fought back tears. "don't you want to be with me? Do you really not love me?"   
" Of course, I love you. " He lifted Ian's chin waiting for his lids to reopen so they were looking into each other's eyes. "Ian, I love you so much" they kissed sweetly, tenderly for a few minutes until Ian broke away from it.   
" So I'll stay. i can work it out with Tessa"   
"no"   
"what? Why?"   
" Ian you have a family you talk to almost daily, you're not giving up your life for me" Mickey waved him off, when he tried to open his mouth again.   
" We have seven months. I don't want to spend them talking about this, OK? Let's just enjoy Christmas." 

 

That night they fucked in front of Mickey's full-length mirror, Ian making a mental note of his boyfriend's face and body has he came. They had seven more months, he was going to take it all in moment by moment. 

 

 

 

When February came around Ian and Cora were assigned as partners with Mickey only being in the office 3 days a week, the other days spent at school. 

"how's Mickey liking school?" Cora asked as they made the drive home from London On. They had just signed a large account, Tessa was going to be very pleased with how well Cora was doing filling in Mickey's shoes.   
"he loves it"   
"how are other things?" She asked noticing how quiet her usually jovial friend had been .   
"huh? Uh great. " he lied.   
" Ok. Try again. This time with the truth maybe?"   
" Valentine's day is coming. And I was thinking of these fun things to do for it ya know? Then I thought well its only one day, pick one thing this year and we can do the rest next year... " Ian blurted out like word vomit.   
"Ok... " Cora's' confusion was clear.   
"there is no next year. Mickey's mind is set on it, we're done in five months. " He stated plainly but his face was clearly pained as they approached their exit.   
"there's a Tim Hortons at the next exit. Pull into it" the petite girl demanded.   
They pulled to the back of the parking lot at a road side Tim Hortons. They were not there two minutes before Ian's tears began to fall. Cora undid her seatbelt so she could slide over and hug the weeping man.   
" There is no expiration date on love, Ian."


	15. Chapter 15

April 

 

 

"So what do you think?" Mickey looks down at the plates of colorful food. They haven't been touched. "Ian your my guinea pig here, you need to eat the food"  
"but its like a work of art Mick. I don't wanna kill it. I think we should frame it"  
Mickey laughs lightly at his sweet boyfriend's charming demeanor. He then swoops the fork down taking in some parsnip puree , minted peas and herb crusted pork in one forkful, shoving it in the red heads mouth.  
" OH MY GOD" Ian stifles out as he chews it down " I think I just came"  
Mickey laughs loudly then dips down for a kiss.  
" So you think it will impress them? This is my first official tasting for class. If I want to expedite my year into only 9 months I need to impress Chef Daniels. "  
" This coupled with that amazing duck fat thingy appetizer and your berry thing on mush "  
"mousse"  
"yeah that shit. It is sure to impress her. Its so good Mick. I'm so proud of you. " 

Mickey takes the plate away as Ian scarves down the pork mid air. 

"Still hungry?" the brunette questions.  
" Mmmmhmmm" Ian licks his lips salaciously. His boyfriend has been working so hard lately with work and school they haven't had sex in over a week. Suddenly Mickey covered in food, washing up dishes is the hottest thing he's ever seen.  
"Put that down" Ian commands, his authoritative tone sending shock waves through Mickey's body.  
Mickey knows that look in his man's eyes , so he lowers his hands to the hem of his shirt and pulls it over his head, removing his pants in turn, as he watches Ian do the same. They practically race to Mickey's bedroom both so full of need, boxers are tossed to the floor as Ian crawls onto the bed making himself comfortable.  
When Mickey straddles the redhead in an reverse position so his ass in his boyfriends face while Ian's cock is perfectly aligned with the brunettes pouty lips, Ian moans before they even begin.  
"fuck Mick. Jesus " He pants out as he feels Mickey's warm mouth engulf him, despite the obvious pleasurable distraction he takes his tongue and begins lapping circles around Mickey's tight hole. After slicking up one finger with the near by lube Ian uses it to open his boyfriend more and more as he licks teasingly with his tongue, dragging out muffled moans from the man eagerly sucking his cock.  
"Fuck Mick its been too long. Your so tight " he breathes out between sucks, licks and bites. " Oh Jesus Christ!  
Mickey expertly swirls his tongue around the head of Ian's dick while fondling his balls with hands. Ian's cock is so pink and hard, precum leaking out the slit, Mickey loves it. Hes never loved giving head the way he does with his boyfriend, the taste of him the moans from him, its all just better then it ever has been before. And now as the taller mans' talented mouth and finger work his ass the way only Ian can the moment is perfect. The room is filled with obscene sounds, moans, sucking wet lips smacking on salty skin. Its fucking perfect.  
When Mickey feels a tap on his thigh he knows what Ian wants, so he rocks his body up so he's facing the same way but his ass is now level with Ian's throbbing dick . Knowing his boyfriend prepped him well he lines up sits down on him , his body stretching perfectly to take it all in. As Mickey begins grinding reverse cowboy style Ian is only mumbling and crying out " pleases, and more's " over and over until they both cum, hard. Soon they are cuddled up together warmly letting sleep take them. 

 

 

June

 

Cora, Richard and Cael are having dinner at Mickey and Ian's. Mickey had insisted on cooking up a storm, with all the new skills he had learned at school so far.  
As he stepped out onto the tiny balcony Cora jumped at the moment alone with him, while Ian was showing the guys the rest of the building.  
She had on her signature hot pants and with a tight high neck polka dot sweater set, the look always made Mickey smile. She was adorable. 

"You know my mom never dated when i was growing up. Not at all."  
"sounds familiar" he gave her a knowing nod.  
"and when I finally met my biological dad" she continued " he was certainly no romeo. SO I never really had any examples of love before. Not real ones, anyways"  
"ok"  
" that is until I saw you two." She looked at Ian as he entered the apartment.  
"Cora. Stay out of it. He needs to go home, that's where he belongs"  
"Unicorns are real and Trump really cares about the gay community" She retorted.  
"COOOOORA"  
" What? I thought we were saying things that aren't true" she shrugs Innocently/  
"Look. he already moved here for one man, and you saw how that worked out" she began to open her mouth in protest only to be waved off.  
"I know I'm not Barry but I'm also not perfect. He will resent me Cor, if he does that. If he packs up everything he knows and comes here for me. One year is one thing, you know because he can say to Fiona that he will be there next Christmas or to Lip that that will be together next year. But if he moved here, that's permanent. I wont let him do it Cora. "  
" But you love him. " She offered sweetly, rubbing her hand on her friends thick shoulder, taking in how his breathes had become labored with emotion. 

" I do. I love him enough to let him go." 

In an Instant Ian is opening the screen door.  
"you guys good? I think this stuff is done out here Mickey but I cant tell for sure. "  
"yeah coming" he mumbles squeezing Coras hand as he goes to get the food. 

 

End of JULY 

 

Being abused by Terry Milkovich his entire life Mickey truly thought he knew pain. He thought he understood what it meant to be in pain, to be hurting. He thought nothing could take his breath away like a punch to the gut, or even the way humiliation had hurt him when Barry had screwed him in culinary school that first time around. But Mickey didn't know the all consuming breath stealing body weakening pain one could feel until he watched Ian get on that plane home. 

They had fought about it a lot in that last month, Ian had even worked things out with Tessa to extend his work visa but in the end when he told Mickey to ask him to stay, he wouldn't. He couldn't .  
Ian could have done it behind his back, it was an option he considered but where would that get them, Mickey was set on them being done. He was so sure that Ian would regret it, and he didn't want to be a regret for the man he loved so much. So they hugged, they kissed they spent that last night wrapped up in one another. Then Ian left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me. I'm a good person I swear. 
> 
> Its NOT over.
> 
>  
> 
> Being the Canadian I am I will apologize. 
> 
> I'm sorry. :)


	16. Chapter 16

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**2 weeks later**

 

 

 

_'this is mickey make it quick'_

 

"Mick. Come on Mick you have to answer the phone sometime. Fuck. I miss you. I just want to hear from you. FUCK "

Ian hit end then threw the phone furiously across his childhood room. Since the moment he landed Mickey was freezing him out, Ian knew what he was doing. He knew the brunette was trying to push him away. Mickey thought it would be easier this way, thought it was for the best, they talked about keeping the relationship going long distance. They fought about it, actually a lot, just as they fought about Ian staying. He knew his boyfriend by now, he knew what was going on in his head. Mickey was saying this was all about what was best for Ian, and he believed some of it was, but there was a large part that was about the stoic man fearing getting hurt, letting someone in, relying on another person only to be let down. His father had always done it, let him down, hurt him, then Barry hadn't been reliable at all and now there was Ian paying for their mistakes. Chicago didn’t feel like home anymore, he knew that the moment in walked in the house, Fi knew it when she looked in his sullen eyes. Mickey was home, where ever he was that’s where Ian belonged, but how do you attach your life to someone so desperate to keep theirs separate.

 

"hey sweet face. I made soup" his well-meaning sister brought a bowl of Campbells over to him.

"no, you didn't Fi. You heated up soup" it was something Mickey would say. She tossed the tea towel at him jokingly.

"I'm sorry I don't cook like your man" She teased.

"not my man anymore," he said sadly spooning out some of his chicken noodle. '

 

 

_'your message has been saved for 7 days'_

_'_ Mickey sets his phone on the otherwise empty couch. He's listened to the messages on repeat since he started getting them. He wants to call Ian back, he wants to take him back, he wants to bring home, most of all he wants to take his pain away. But he can't, he did the right thing, for both of them. It was too much too all consuming, ian had family to be with, a life before Mickey. A life he had put on hold for an entire year for someone else who just let him down. Mickey wasn't going to do that to him too. He had to let him go, he had to even if it hurt, and fuck did it hurt. He put his hands on his face and let a few tears out, trying to steady his emotions as a knock came to the door.

"hey friend. We thought you could use some company" Cora walked right in, Cael and Richard were right behind her.

" I am surprised your still my friend " he started as he lead them to the couch

" I thought you were mad me"

" Oh I am. You did a stupid thing. But even stupid people need friends Mick" She gave him a sweet hug.

"I brought beer" Cael offered, handing one to Mickey.

"ordering pizza now" Richard shouted, his phone to his ear. Thank you, Mickey, mouths to Cora, she gives a nod of her head. As the night went on Cael and Cora got into a heated debate about game of thrones. Richard and Mickey watched them argue from the couch both sipping their beers, laughing at their coworker's intensity.

"You're not a big Christmas party guy right Milkovich?" Richard piped up.

"nah, not really."

"so you've never met my wife?" The older man shook out his wallet to a picture of a beautiful Asian woman.

"pretty" Mickey offered honestly.

"thanks. I met her when I was in college on a trip to Shanghai."

Mickey choked back a little of his beer.

"really? Wow. How'd that work?" he asked his interest evident in his tone.

"It wasn't easy." Richard smiling softly still looking at the picture.

"we didn't have a lot of money. Things were different then. We had 1 month together in Shanghai, then it took 4 years to actually get her to Canada. "

"four years? Christ. How'd you even survive that?"

" Painfully, slowly, patiently. It wasn't even just the time, it was believing the other person was as in it as deep as you were. I guess that’s the best way to put it. Because I had to believe she was gunna be there at the end of that long process. I had to believe her need to be together was as strong as mine. "

Richard searched Mickey's face as if he was making sure the younger man was listening.

" trusting in someone that much, relying on them to really mean what they say and feel what you feel, that’s hard. " he warmly patted Mickey on the shoulder, then flipped his wallet again. "

"got these two beautiful girls out of the deal though" he stated joyfully.

Mickey nodded his head. As Richard rose to make his way out the door, Mickey grabbed onto his elbow.

"you don't usually talk that much"

"Don't usually have anything important to say" He gave his friend a warm hug. " good luck Mick."

When they left Mickey looked out into the night skies. He saw planes in air. They made him think of Ian and that last time he saw his face. He was heartbroken to be leaving Mickey behind. He was as heartbroken as Mickey if not more so. The brunette looked around that entire apartment, memories of their times together flooded his mind. He picked up his phone to listen to the messages again, Ian's sad voice, Ian's pleas to just speak to him. Mickey was fucking up, he had everything he wanted and He sent him miles away because he was scared, because he didn't think anyone was worth believing in, or relying on. When the last message played, he kept his phone in his hand and dialed a number

 

. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"hello... Mickey hello" Ian answered the phone before even looking at the number.

"It's Barry, son. I heard you were back in Chicago. Thought you might want to meet up"

"No. Thanks. I'm good" Ian was irritated. He wouldn't have ever answered if he had looked to see who it was.

" Now look Ian. I know you and Mickey had a thing but you’re here, he's there. Can an Old man get a second chance now?" he sounded more evil and conniving then Ian even remembered.

" Barry go fuck yourself. "

" That’s no way to speak to your boss, and your' boyfriends boss. Now is it?" was he threatening them now. What the fuck? For a brief second Ian let himself think that if Barry fired him Mickey would likely come home, but he shook the idea out of his head. He didn't want that, he loved Mickey and wanted him happy.

" Please leave us alone, Mr. Reynolds" Ian snapped then hung up the phone.

 

 

 

**4 days later**

 

 

 

Ian was beyond groggy still sleeping hard from drinking his blues away with Lip the night before, the ringing phone barely woke him. His long hands searched the bed , grasping at it. His assumption that is was Barry waking him up that fucking early only had him more irritated. He grabbed the phone pushing it to his face harshly.

"Not fucking interested"

" Ian? I'm, I'm sorry" Mickey was clearly taken off guard by the tone.

The red head jolted awake instantly at the sound of his voice.

"Mickey?" He breathed out.

"hey. I know I'm an asshole. I just had to try and make it up to you somehow" His emotions rang through the phone, Ian could tell he had been crying.

"its OK. I don't care. I don't care. I just want to hear voice. I hate your fucking answering machine. " he laughed

. "I missed you. I missed you every day. Tell me what you're doing?" his relief obvious .

"I am hung over in bed. Lip and I drank while I bitched about you all night" he laughed His head so groggy from the hang over, everything sounded weird in his mind. While trying to shake the cobwebs out of his head he knocked over the almost full beer next to him.

"you shouldn't waste beer like that" Mickey laughed. Ian began laughing too, then it hit him.

" How did you?" As the phone hung up he raised his head to see Mickey in his bedroom doorway. Mickey was on him in a flash, peppering him with kisses and singing I'm sorry's, they only pulled apart to look at on another then press their mouths together once more.

" I love you" Mickey said sweetly looking straight into green eyes. "I am so sorry. I was being an ass"

Ian just smiled wide. 

Yeah you were. You were an idiot."

He kissed him not once not twice but three times fast and hard. He just wanted to touch him and kiss and hold him like he thought he may never get to do again. The kiss became more heated before Lip popped up from the bunkbeds placed against the other wall. "

Nice to see you Mickey" the two men said nothing just kept devouring each other as the older Gallagher brother walked out of the room.

"I'm gunna go... you don't care where I'm gunna go"

"WASH THOSE SHEETS" he hollered as he made his way down the stairs.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 A few hours later

"well that was fun. I should get home now" Mickey mock raised up from the bed only to be pulled down again by a long-freckled arm.

"no fucking way am I letting you out of my sight again" Ian pulled him in close.

"so whats the plan Milkovich?"

" The plan huh. We're going right there are we?" He wiped his hands over his eyes and sighed.

"did you really come here just to have sex with me and then leave me high and dry again?" Ian looked at him with a little bit of concern in his eyes.

"No. " Mickey pecked his lips. " come home. " he pecked his lips again.

"what?"

" i mean if you still want to. If you're willing to do it, and it's what you really want...." He stammered out, he had never really asked anyone to do something for him before and now that he was it was hard. Nothing had changed, Ian still had a family that Mickey was asking him to leave behind, the only difference was Mickey believed they were worth it, and he believed that Ian was worth relying on so together they could make it work.

"Its home" Ian reassured him "your home for me I don't care where you are." They kissed tenderly.

" Plus, you wouldn't hear of it before but Tessa loves me, she wants me on that job and I loved doing it. It's a great job Mick, it pays well I get to travel allover the place you know, you did it. I want to be there. It’s a good opportunity for me. " His excitement was evident in his tone, this made Mickey happy. This was going to work.

 

 

The next morning after sleeping in Mickey's arms Ian woke early to call Tessa about the job. "This is fantastic Mr. Gallagher! Cora has missed you! I will set it all up. All I need is for Mr. Reynolds to approve the transfer back here and you're in!"

 

Ian's heart sank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed most of it. its a less painful cliffhanger than the last one.


	17. Chapter 17

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"your not sleeping with that asshole to get to Canada, Ian" Mickey said firmly outside of the airport, his luggage in hand.  
"of course not." Ian reassured him. They kissed sweetly before Ian had to get to his lunch with his boss and Mickey had to make his flight back home.  
Both men had promised no matter what the lunch with Barry revealed, they were in this. There were other ways, other jobs, no matter how long it took they were in this. 

Barry had emailed about Ian's request and asked or lunch at a hotel. Ian had only agreed if the lunch was in the hotel restaurant not a room. The whole meeting had Mickey on edge. He knew Ian didn't want to touch the other man, but he couldn't help but wonder what the redhead wouldn't do to get home to him. Mickey spent his short few days in Chicago convincing his boyfriend that he wasn't giving him up this time. He was in for good, no matter what happened Mickey wasn't letting Ian go again. He wanted him to know that the situation wasn't so desperate that he needed to give in to the older man's requests for sex, he needed Ian to know that wasn't an option. 

 

The hotel restaurant was almost empty, the lunch rush had just passed leaving almost the entire place sparse save for Barry sitting in a pin stripe suit taking up a lunch red leather booth near the back. 

" Ian my boy, Have a seat" the older man greeted him a little too warmly for Ian's liking.  
"thanks" the younger man muttered taking a seat on the opposite side of his boss .  
"You want to go back to Canada I hear?" He waved for a waiter to bring menus, Ian didn't open his. " Beautiful country, great people"  
"You give them a bad name"  
" Starting this by insulting me doesn't seem smart does it" He started plainly before ordering a steak lunch for himself and the reluctant redhead.  
" Mr. Reynolds" Ian cleared his throat. " I am good at my job. I brought in many accounts in the past year. I would be an asset in that position and you know it"  
" As you are in any position" the thin man sent a knowing wink, that made Ian's skin crawl.  
" Tessa wants me in that job sir" he continued to steer the conversation in the direction of his work accomplishments.  
" Yes Ian, she does. I was on the phone with her just now, she speaks very highly of you. " the compliment seemed genuine, thus putting Ian somewhat at ease as he bit into his steak.  
" So you are going to approve the transfer?"  
" Of course I will son. Its a great opportunity for us all. " Barry took a sip of his water, then paused looking at Ian curiously. " but you know this kind of favor it wont come for free. "  
"what? You just said I was good at my job and it was a good opportunity for everyone." Ian was confused and becoming angry again.  
" you are good at the job, but you aren't the first and wont be the last. You also aren't the only employee Tessa has ever liked. If you don't return she'll get over it"  
"what do you want Barry?" Ian's hands clenched at his sides as his stomach began to flip, he knew the answer to the question before it was asked. 

"why don't we finish these steaks then go upstairs and talk about it." 

 

 

" Ian? I just got into the apartment" Mickey fumbled with the phone as he dropped his bags to the floor. " tell me that dickhead didn't hit on you"  
" I can tell you I said no. I didn't have sex with him. I didn't touch him. When he suggested it I got up and walked the fuck out of there before I hit him." Ian was obviously still angry.  
" good." Mickey breathed a sigh of relief. " I have school early tomorrow, then I will be in the office . You have work too right? So focus on that. and we will talk later. We'll work it out. OK . I love you"  
"I love you too" 

 

 

"FUUUUUUCK " the next day in the office break room thoughts of Barry hitting on Ian had become too much for Mickey to handle, he found himself throwing his can of Coke across the room just as Cora walked in.  
"So.. I am just going to lock this door for the safety of everyone else in the building" She teased as she did in fact lock the door, then picked up the drink that miraculously didn't open and help her shaking friend find a seat.  
" I went to Ian" Mickey started, Cora's face lit right up at the admission. " we are together but in order to get him back here Barry has to approve the work transfer."  
"which that asshole wont do, I take it?"  
Mickey just shook his head no, then cupped his face in his hands. He looked so tired , like he hadn't slept all night.  
" There are other ways Cora, we know that. Its just that it will take longer and he loves this job. It would mean giving it up. Its not fucking fair"  
"no. Its not. " the petite girl rubbed her friends back to ease his pain as he looked thoughtfully at the ceiling. 

 

 

2 weeks later. 

 

" i am not officially done for more then a month but I have a lead on a truck and my menu is all set. Chef Daniels helped with the business plan and everything. Its really coming together babe" Mickey beamed . He and Ian were face timing as they had every night since he returned.  
"That's amazing Mick. I wish I could be there for your tasting party. Its going to be at Cora's? " Ian was sitting on his bed in a wife beater and plaid pajama pants.  
" yeah she has the space in that crazy loft of hers. Its in 2 weeks. I will have samples of everything I want to serve on the truck. Shes invited half the city to come, Daniels will be there. Everyone ..." he trailed off.  
" You know I could fly in for the night Mick its not a huge deal"  
" no. you have to work, keep your record clean so he has nothing on you should Tessa convince him to let you come. You need to look perfect. " He stopped to smile wide at the screen " I mean you always look perfect."  
" Speaking of that, isn't it time you get ready for bed Milkovich. You have way too much on"  
" really, should I take this off nice and slow for you" Mickey bit his lip as he hooked his hands around the hem of his shirt.  
"that's it just like that " Ian crooned. 

 

 

The next day. 

 

"you can't go in there!" Jane, Barry's inept secretary yelled as Cora walked right passed paying her no mind. 

" I'm sorry Mr. Reynolds she wouldn't listen to M-" the older woman was cut off as the petite employee slammed the door in her face. Barry just motioned the shocked woman away signaling that it was fine. 

"Ms. Fisher. To what do I owe the honor?' He asked leaning back in his leather office chair placing his legs on his desk. 

" You know, I never ask you for anything. " She began, waving a finger at him as he opened his mouth to speak " no. you have offered money this I know and I have always turned it down. I don't want your money old man. My mother never needed it and neither do I " 

" Ok. So why are you here then?" 

" When I came here a few years ago I had delusions of grandeur , I did. I thought meeting you would somehow be good for me and my life. Finally having a dad and all " she continued  
"Sorry to disappoint you dear" he said clearly unapologetic. 

" no. your not. But that is fine. I don't care. I stayed at this job despite you, not because of you. I stayed here because I happen to like it and the people here. In fact " Her eyes darted to Mickey at his desk. " I happen to love some of them, they are not just my friends. They are my family" Barry's eyes followed hers, as he nodded his understanding. 

" Well Cora dear I happen to know that situation has nothing to do with you" He pursed his lips, lowering his legs so he could begin working on his laptop, placing a hand in the air as to wave the young woman off . 

" OH but I happen to know that while your wife seems strangely OK with you fucking every young guy you see, shes not at all OK with other women, or any children that you may have fathered with those other women. Now is she?" Her tone was one of obvious malice. 

" is that a threat" 

"you bet" The older man was obviously shaken by it his hands nervously thumbing at the bottom of the computer, legs bouncing below his desk. 

" What is it you want?" 

"Whatever Ian needs, anything at all to get him here. You give him. You understand me? You've done all the damage there you gunna do. Don't blow up their lives. I wont' blow up yours" It was a pointed straight forward demand, that made her appear 6ft tall and feel it too. 

" fine. its done. anything else?" 

"no" 

 

 

2 weeks later. 

 

 

Cora's loft was much more classy this evening then Mickey had remembered from the night him and Ian first had sex in her wondrous bathroom. The large space had been cleared of the random beds, bean bag chairs and partitions. It was dimly lit with tables of food everywhere and a large bar in the corner close to the kitchen. 

" this is my wife Trinh" Richard beamed when he found Mickey setting up the dessert table.  
"it is so nice to meet you, finally." the brunette shook her hand warmly then directed the couple to the all you can eat breakfast items scattered through the apartment.  
It was a breakfast all day buffet complete with desserts that featured breakfast items such as bacon stuffed peanut butter cookies and pop tart truffles. Ian would love those. Ian would love all of this Mickey thought to himself as he went to the bar and watched everyone around him enjoying his food. It was a hit, he had received compliments all night long from friends and strangers alike. Chef Daniels was very impressed with his menu options and couldn't wait to help him with his food truck this coming summer.  
Mickey was getting it all, everything thing he had dreamed of but his heart longed to shared it with Ian. 

As he stood by the bar the brunette couldn't help but take out his phone and dial his boyfriends number. 

" Hey you! Aren't you right in the middle of your party?" Ian shouted on the other end of the phone, where ever he was it was loud.  
" yeah. I am . its great. I just missed you is all " Mickey's hands shook with nerves causing a bottle of wine to almost fall on the floor, narrowly catching it between his thigh and the table.  
" Its OK you can spill the red wine that shits disgusting" Ian laughed. Mickey did too, until it hit him. 

He hung up the phone dropping it on the table as he searched the room, when the crowd parted he laid eyes on a familiar gorgeous red head dressed in a tight black suit. Ian pressed forward quickly meeting Mickey in the middle of the room for a deep passionate kiss. 

Cora hooted behind them " now that's what I 'm talking about. Where's my phone? Someone take a picture!" 

" What are you doing here?" Mickey breathed so in shock Ian had to rub his hands all over the shorter mans sides to calm his nerves.  
" I donno. I got word it was put through over a week ago. I wanted to surprise you"  
" you asshole! you've known for more than a week! " he paused " you didn't..."  
"fuck Barry? Fuck no. He hasn't asked for anything. I don't know why he did it. " 

Cora just hummed sweetly behind them. 

" this is very sweet boys but why don't we feed tall pale and ginger over here. He must be starved." 

With that Mickey took Ian to each table giving him the chef Mickey tour he enjoyed so much. 

The boys went home happy that night, but not before having some hard and fast reunion sex in Cora's bathroom. 

She would be so proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession time. 
> 
> I had the Cora/Barry scene written before anything else in this fic. I am super surprised no one put it together before hand. 
> 
>  
> 
> And that's a wrap. I hope it was fun. I loved writing my boys in Canada! I hope to return to them at some point in the future.


End file.
